Naruto High School my way
by Death Eater Devin Black
Summary: Sry if it sucks. Sasuke is 17 and a senior he has a perfect life and is still single what happens when he has a dream about a girl he never met and she arrives in his class the next day. SASUSAKU shikatema, naruhina, saino, nejiten. Finished
1. The dream

**Anna: hey this is Anna, and welcome to Naruto High School. I have a few guest here, say hello guys.**

**Sasuke: Hn **

**Sakura: Hey guys!**

**Kiba: Hello people and Anna ;)**

**Anna:hehehe well, Sasuke do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Do I have to can't **_**Kiba**_**.**

**Anna: Just do it.**

**Sasuke: Hn fine, Anna/sister of sasuke uchiha does not own naruto or any of the other characters.**

**

* * *

**

**NARUTO HIGH SCHOOL**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*RING RING RI...Bamn *

An onxy eyed teenager punched his alarm clock to shut it up. "Damn alarm clock. Why did I even by it again" he questioned himself. He decided to get up and get ready for school. Then a call came from downstairs "SASUKE, ARE YOU UP YET" the boy stated before yelled back, "ALMOST MOM IM GETTING DRESSED NOW" he stepped out of the shower with a towel around him and went to his closet. Sasuke reached in his closet and pulled out the school uniform which consisted of a white buttoned up shirt, forest green tie, and a pair of pants the same color as the tie. He looked in the mirror and looked satisfied. Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most popular boys in Konoha High. He was 17, with onxy eyes, pale skin and black hair with a blue tint. The Uchiha boy ran downstairs and gave his mother a kiss. His mother was a beautiful 38 year old woman. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha, she had the same eyes and hair as her son but, her eyes showed more happiness. Her husband and son were both in the Uchiha were both on a business mission. "Sasuke, Naruto is waiting outside for you, you can invite him in for breakfast or are you heading out now" Mikoto asked. Sasuke looked up from packing his bag. "I'm just going to head to school. Bye mom I'll see you after school" he bent down, since he was 6" and she was only 5'3, and kissed her goodbye.

He then ran out the door and walked right by Naruto. "Hey teme, what's up" Naruto asked. Naruto Uzamaki was also one of the most popular boys in school but not as popular as Sasuke. He had sunlit blonde hair, blazing corneal blue eyes, and had as he called her, the most amazing girl in the world, Hinata Hyuga "Hn. Nothing much dobe" the dark haired male answered back. They continued walking and ran into Hinata Hyuga, and her cousin Neji Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga was a shy girl, she had almost violet hair but it was more of a blue, her eyes were also a clear violet color. She was wearing the girls uniform which consisted of a white blouse and a forest green knee length skirt. Her cousin Neji was a cold, stonic boy with long, dark brown in a ponytail that layed on his back. His eyes were the same as Hinata's. He was also had a girlfriend her name was Tenten Kunia **(A.N: i made up a last name for her)** . "HINATA-CHAN!!!" naruto ran up and hugged his girlfriend. "na..naru..naruto...ca..can't..brea...breath" Hinata choked out. Naruto let go of her. "Sorry hina-chan" he apologized. They all continued walking until they met up with the rest of the gang at the gate of the school. "WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN" a loud mouth blonde yelled. Ino Yamanaka, she had long, pale blonde hair, and had pale blue eyes to match. She was currently dating Sai Kenji. **(A.N: i made up a last name for him to) **" Ino-chan please not so early" her boyfriend Sai said. Sai Kenji had black hair that stuck to his head, black eyes that were full of mystery, and always had a sketch pad in his hand. "Ok Sai-kun" his girlfriend stated. "Mornings are so troublesome" a boy with a high ponytail stated, before falling asleep.

Shikamaru Nara, the smartest guy in Konoha High, but he was also the laziest. He had dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail ontop of his head to resemble a pineapple. He had aluring dark brown eyes, and was currently dating Temari Sabaku. "Oh, come on Shika-kun" his girlfriend pushed him to wake him up. "Wake up" she finished as he woke with a jerk. Temari Sabaku, A dirty blonde who had her hair with four ponytails, two pointed up and the others down. She also had brown eyes that you could get sucked into. She had two brothers Gaara and Kankuro. **(A.N: I mite bring them in later not sure) **Suddenly yells and screams of girls "SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME" "NEJI-KUN LEAVE THAT BITCH AND DATE ME" "NARUTO-KUN THAT GIRL IS A SLUT MARRY ME" "SAI-KUUUUN" "SHIKA GO OUT WITH ME" a ton of fangirls came running towards the gate where the gang was hanging at " OH SHIT" the guys yelled in sync grabbed their girls and ran into their homeroom, which was on the second floor out of three.

"Well looks like the rest of the class has showed up. We can start going over the class rules" the teacher stated matter-of-factly. Kakashi Hatake, he was one of the most pervyest teachers in the school and he wasn't afraid to show it. He had gray hair that spiked at the top, and read the icha icha paridise series which was a porno series. "Sorry Kakashi-Sensi" Neji apologized. "WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE LATE LIKE ALWAYS" the dobe yelled even though Kakashi was right in front of him. "Well its the first day of school Mr. Uzamaki now take your seat kids" Kakashi said. Everyone got in their seats and just waited for Kakashi to start talking about how the school year was going to run. "Well since it's the first day you guys can socialize and do whatever I guess. Just don't do anything that will get me in trouble" Kakashi annouced to the class as he sat in his chair, and pulled out his little orange book, and began to giggle beind his mask that he never took gang gathered around by pulling the desk together. The couples started talking while Sasuke pulled out his ipod and turned on Mama by: MCR. "Hello teme, you there, TEME" Naruto was calling him while he was starting to day dream. "Hn" sasuke replied. " Hey Teme can I see your schedule" the loud mouth blonde asked. "Sure" the teme handed over his schedule.

Sasuke's Neji's and Hinata's

HOMEROOM: KAKASHI

MATH: ASUMA

ENGLISH: KURENAI

LUNCH

SCIENCE: ORCHIMARU

SOCIAL STUDIES: KAKASHI

GYM: GAI

ART:IRUKA

Naruto's Temari and Sai's

HOMEROOM: KAKASHI

ENGLISH: KURENAI

GYM: ANKO/GAI

LUNCH

MATH: ASUMA

SOCIAL STUDIES: KAKASHI

ART: IRUKA

SCIENCE: OROCHIMARU

Shikamaru's Ino's and Tenten's 

HOMEROOM: KAKASHI

ART: IRUKA

SCIENCE:ORCHIMARU

LUNCH

ENGLISH: KURENAI

SOCIAL STUDIES: KAKASHI

MATH: ASUMA

GYM: GAI/ANKO

"NO FAIR YOU GOT ALL YOUR CLASSES WITH HINA-CHAN" the jealous blonde shouted at his best friend. "NARUTO BE QUIET YOUR DISTURBING THE CLASS" the silver haired sensi yelled from the front of the class. "hn" Sasuke replied to the comotion as he grabbed his schedule and went back to his music. All the girls started coming up to the gang, and begging the guys to go out with them, or something stupid of that sort. Sasuke was starting to day dream again, he wasn't to sure what he was dreaming about until he appeared in his mind just older and mature. _He was walking into a house it looked alot like his house now just seemed more peaceful. When he walked in he heard singing comin from where his parents would usually sleep, but it wasnt them. He walked in the room, and into the bathroom without knocking. 'hey beautiful' he stated. 'hey you' the girl replied while opening the shower door. she had long, unique, but beautiful pink hair and glowing, emerald eyes. They reacher over to kiss. their lips getting closer, and clos.._ *RING RING* sasuke cursed under his breath and gathered his stuff and left class with only one thing on his mind. _'who was that girl'_

_

* * *

_

**Anna: hey hoped you liked it, sorry it was so short it was 4:00 am and I had an urge to write a story lol**

**Kiba: Am I going to come in?**

**Anna: No Kiba-Kun im going to keep you here with me lol**

**Kiba: That works for me Ann-chan ;)**

**Sasuke: Ok Kiba if you dont stop hitting on my lil sis your dead**

**Sakura: Oh come on Sasu-kun leave them alone**

**Sasuke: Alrite Sak-chan**

**Everyone: Review Please**

**Anna: If you do then I promise to write a longer chapter next time and a prize for the first one who writes a nice review**


	2. Another dream and her

**Anna: Hey guys, I'm back**

**Kiba: And so am I**

**Anna: i have brought two new guest for the second chapter even though i just put up the first one :) say hello**

**Naruto: HEY GUYS I'M HERE AND I'M GOING TO STAY BELIEVE IT!**

**Hinata: Please Naruto-kun quiet down**

**Naruto: ok Hina-chan**

**Anna: I would like to thank XJane-chanX and cutecookiechick for my first reviews their prizes are cookies and this chapter is in honor of them. Ok Hinata-chan do the disclaimer please.**

**Hinata: ok Anna-chan... Anna does not own naruto or any of the other characters**

~~~~Time skip~~~~to lunch~~~~

The gang was sitting around at the usual lunch area, which was under the biggest, and oldest cherry blossom tree. The pink petals fell to the ground gracefully while they each pulled out their lunches except, one raven haired boy. "Hey teme you alright you've been quiet....well more quiet than usual" the knuckle-head blonde stated knowingly. "Huh?...Oh yea I'm fine dobe" the usually stotic boy said. Neji decided to speak up, "Naruto is right Uchiha you seem out there." "I'm fine will you guys just leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and walked to his secret place, which was by a lake on the school grounds but in a forest. "Why does this dream mean so much and why can't I get her out of my head. I don't even know if she's real." He stated outloud to himself.

"So thats it you had a dream about a girl" Naruto said as he came out of the shadows that he was hiding in. "Guess you caught me dobe" He said as he sat down and looked into the lake. " Why didn't you tell me u dreamed about a girl? What was she like? Was she beautiful?" The dobe decided too question his best friend as he to sat down. "Hn" was the raven only reply. " Come on you got to tell me something. This is the first time you ever showed intrest in a girl" He stated. The raven sighed and then decided to answer the question because the dobe wouldn't let him live it down."I did dream about a girl, but i didn't know her. She wasn't bad looking she had glowing green eyes and pink hair. I don't know what she was like she seemed childish though." He answered all the questions the blonde had asked. "Wow that was unexpected" he replied. "Hn" was the only response the raven gave him. "Well Sasuke" Sasuke froze it was the first time in a long time Naruto had called him Sasuke, "I can't help you on that since you don't know the girl but, you seem to think something going to happen that deals with this girl so good luck" he stood up and patted Sasuke on the back before heading back to the clearing.

_Sasuke what has gotten into you' _** 'Nothing has gotten into us we are falling in love' **_' Who the hell are you' _**'I'm your inner' **_'Ok well your wrong I'm not falling in love I haven't even met this girl' _**'So we are still falling in love it's called her being your soulmate' **_'Hn yeah right I don't even know if she exist' _**'Well she has to if we are dreaming about her' **_'Why do you keep saying us it's only me not you' _**'Because I'm you and stop changing the subject you, baka' **_' You just called yourself a baka by calling me one' _**' Whatever now trust me your in love and you can't deny it' **_'Oh, yeah why not'_** 'Because I'm gone' **he disapeared, and left Sasuke thinking about what he had said before heading up to class, since he was already late.

He always hated Science because the teacher was a gay, snake loving, pedophile that flirted with him. When Sasuke walked in he noticed Orchimaru-sensei wasn't there. He just walked back to wear Hinata and Neji were saving him a seat, at the way back. "Hey Hinata" Sasuke looked at her. "Yes Sasuke-san" she answered back, "Tell your boyfriend I said thanks for the talk he really helped me" he smirked at her. "Ok I will Sasuke-san" she smiled. Everyone just sat around the room waiting for the snake lover to walk in the door. Students were getting bored and started talking, while Sasuke pulled out his ipod and put on Promise by: Simple plan and started singing to it since the noise was to loud that only Hinata and Neji could here him. "Hey Uchiha, you trying to get more fan girls they like guys who can sing" Neji told him. "Hn" was his reply as always as he continued to sing. He contiued to sing to different songs until the bell rang, and no teacher had showed up during class he felt this as a prayer answer by god. So far it had been a peaceful day not many fangirls had came to him, he and naruto had a brotherly moment that brought back memories, and the pedophile didnt show up, so he knew something was going to come to make this day horrible.

He walked to Social Studies and met up with the gang. He took the seat in the back next to the window with the dobe next to him. "Hey teme did you figure everything out" the dobe said with concern in his eyes."Yea dobe I handled everything" he replied back with a smirk. "Thats good by the way your welcome Hinata told me that you said thanks, what to much pride to say it yourself?" he asked jokingly. "Yea dobe thats it" he said back with a hidden chuckle in the back of his head. Everyone shut up when they heard Kakashi outside the door talking and a new voice, no one had heard reply. Kakashi started out the conversation, "so do you find everything to your liking" the stranger replied back with an innocent voice. "Yes I did thank you so very much Kakashi-sensei" then they heard a giggle come from the innocent person. "So I guess I'll see you tomorow in home room then?" Kakashi asked. "Yes I'll see you then Sensei" she replied and Kakashi walked into the room noticing it was silent. "Well what are you waiting for it's called Social Studies. Study your social skill already" he comanded as he pulled out his book and started to have a perverted grin on his face. "Hey Kakashi!?!" Naruto yelled. "What Naruto" Kakashi replied not looking up from his book. "Who was that person you were talking to" He shouted. "You'll see tomorow Naruto...Everyone will see MWHAHAHAHA" he laughed maniacally for no apparent reason which made everyone frightened of who was coming.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~After School~~~~

"Hey teme" Sasuke turned to see no one else but Naruto. "Hn" Sasuke continued to walk as Naruto ran and caught up with him. "Hey teme can I spend the night" He pleaded with chibi eyes. "On one condition" he smirked. "What do you want teme" the blonde backed up in fear of what the Uchiha had in store. "No doing the chibi eyes again and you have to let Itachi beat you in DDR next time he challenges you" he continued to walk. Naruto stared at his back and ran after him. "Fine all deal with it, I'll just beat him the next time, BELIEVE IT" Naruto yelled his catch phrase so the world could here it. They just walked to Sasukes house.

(Somewhere in the world with Itachi and Fugaku)

Itachi sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Heh guess I'm catching a cold." Itachi said as his father and Itachi started to board a plane back to Konoha. "You know son when you sneezed that means someones talking about you" his father stated as he handed his pasport to the flight instructor proving he had a ticket. "Well who ever it is should be damn proud to speak my name" He said as he sat down.

(Back in Konoha)

Sasuke and Naruto were down in the band room getting ready to practice their instruments. Naruto had a huge set of drums that where red on the outside of it, and where the stick hit it was black. While he would practice drums Sasuke would practice the electric guitar and his singing. His guitar was outlined in black and the middle with red. The reason that their instruments were these colors Sasuke had always wantted to start a band called Sharigan, which is an old bloodline trait that his family had when they served back in old japan, as ninjas. They were still looking for a female singer neither Hinata, Ino, Tenten, or Temari wantted to sing. Since Sasuke was who they would have to sing with. During the full band practice Shikamaru played the keyboard, while Neji played bass. Sai was to busy with art to worry about the band. "Hey teme are you sure you haven't found a girl singer" Naruto asked as he sat down at his drums. "Dobe if I find one then I'll be sure to tell you" Sasauke replied back as he plugged in his guitar. "So teme what song do you want to do" Naruto asked as he continued to set his drums up. "Lets play Teenagers " he said tuning his guitar. "Alright" Naruto said starting the song.

Sasuke**: ****They're gonna clean up your looks,  
With all the lies in the books,  
To make a citizen out of you.**

**Because they sleep with a gun,  
And keep an eye on you, son,  
So they can watch all the things you do.**

Naruto:**Because the drugs never work,  
They're gonna give you a smirk,  
Cause they've got methods to keep you clean.**

They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds,  
Another cog in the murder machine.

Both:**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.**

Sasuke:**The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid.**

But if you're troubled and hurt,  
What you got under your shirt,  
Will make them pay for the things that they did.

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.**

Both:**Whoa yeah!**

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.

All together now!  


Naruto:**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.**

Both:**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.**

"THAT WAS AWESOME" Naruto shouted after he hit the drum for the last time. "Hn" was all Sasuke said. Sasuke looked at the time it read 9:30 pm. "Come on dobe we better head to bed its getting late" he stated putting up his guitar. "Alright" Naruto put down his sticks and heading towards the guest room. Sasuke went to his room and went to take a shower. After he took a shower, and changed into a pair of black pajama pants, he layed in bed and went to sleep.

Sasuke's Dream: _He saw himself in the Uchiha Corp's main office with pictures on his desk. In one picture he saw himself holding a baby boy, with little pieces of raven hair growing and black eyes. In the picture he saw himself in front of the Uchiha Corp's front door. With a sign that said __**UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT**__. In the other pictures he saw himself and the girl from the last dream kissing or hugging. The door opened and he saw Naruto walk in. 'Hey partner how's the paper work coming along for changing the name' Naruto asked proffesionally. 'Hn, it's not as hard as I thought it would be all I need is your signature, and the Corperation will be Uchiha and Uzamaki's Corp." He answered back to the blonde. "Alright" Naruto said back to him, as he reached for a pen and signed his name. "We are now officially partners teme" He announced after signing his name. Sasuke smiled _**(yes people he smiled lol)** _"I guess we are dobe" Sasuke replied._

~~~~Time skip~~~~At school next morning~~~~(sasuke,naruto, and hinata waiting outside)

"Hey teme, you seem out of it again" Naruto pointed out. "Hn" was of course his only answer. "Sasuke-san, Naru-kun is right what's wrong" Hinata asked shyly. "It's nothing Hinata. It's just the same reason as yesterday" He stated for Naruto to hear. "Oh, it's that reason again. Wow that's serious. Hina-chan can you head inside I'll catch up. " Naruto asked as walking over and hugging her. "Sure Naru-kun" she replied as running off to homeroom. "So Sasuke had a dream about her again" Naruto asked concern in his voice. "Not exactly but she was in some picture in it" he answered back as sitting on the steps outside the front door. "What was it about exactly" Naruto asked while sitting down next to him. So Sasuke told him about the picture of her and him kissing in his office but nothing else. "Well I can't really help with this because we dont even know the girl" Naruto said with a smart voice. "Hn, lets get to class" He said standing up going to class with Naruto behind him. They made it to class and Kakashi was late like he usually was. They took their seats and a few minutes later Kakashi walked in "YOUR LATE" the class shouted besides Sasuke and Neji. "Well thats because I was picking up the new student. Can you come in Miss Haruno?" Kaka said and asked while walking to his desk. The door opened and Sasuke looked in shock while Naruto looked over to him. "It cant be" Sasuke whispered as a green eyed, pink haired girl walked into the front of the class.

**Anna: Well Sakura has finally appeared yay!**

**Kiba: yep what will happen?**

**Naruto: will Anna give me some ramen?**

**Hinata: Naru-kun this is about sasusaku not your ramen.**

**Naruto: I know just I want ramen.**

**Anna: Here *throws ramen"**

**Naruto:Yay *eats***

**Kiba: Anna would like to give another thanx to XJane-chanX and cutecookiechick for her first reviews and give another cookie *gives cookies again***

**Everyone: Review please!**


	3. Introductions and Singing

**Anna:Wow, I did not expect people to like my story.**

**Kiba: Why not Ann-chan you're a great writer**

**Anna: Because i didn't think I was a great writer. But anyways I have my third favorite couple ShikaTema here say hello.**

**Shika: troublesome...hey**

**Temari: Oh, show more happiness. Hey what's up guys!**

**Anna: I would like to thank cutecookiechan again for the review and the ideas. They are always welcome. Shika do the disclaimer.**

**Shika: What a drag Tema-chan can you.**

**Tema: Sure Anna doesn't own any of us from Naruto.**

_**'Inner sakura'**_

_'thoughts'_

**'inner sasuke'**

"talking"

**Singing**

As Sakura walked into the class guys gave her catcalls and whistles, while girls slapped their boyfriends and gave her glares. "Well Miss. Haruno introduce yourself" Kaka told her while pulling out his book. "I'm Sakura Haruno, originally from North Carolina a place over in America. It's a small town but lots of people are there. I love to sing and paint, and I hate fanboys and girls who think they are all that." She announced to the class, while smiling."THAT'S ENOUGH BOYS" Kakashi yelled at the boys who were still whistling. "Miss Haruno you can sit next to Hinata Hyuga. Miss Hyuga can you raise your hand" he asked as Sakura showed a confused look. Hinata raised her hand, and Sakura walked back to the empty seat in front of, Sasuke and next to Hinata."Yeah well I since we got a new student you guys can just chat" Kakashi said from behind his book still not putting it down. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her until Naruto called him out of it. "Hey teme is that" he asked with a pause. "Yeah dobe that's her." He answered back. Sakura turned to Hinata

"Hey ummm...Hinata right" she asked as Hinata nodded her head. "As I just introduced myself I'm Sakura, nice to meet you Hinata-chan" Sakura stated as she held her hand out for Hinata to shake. Hinata took her hand and shook it. "I think this might be the start to a great friendship Hina" Sakura smiled. "I agree Sakura-san" she said as a smile appeared. "Please no formalities Hina. If you put any it better be chan" Sak's smile got bigger as she giggled alittle. "Ok Sakura-chan, do you want to meet some of my other friends?" Hina asked her smiling. "Sure why not, bring them on over" she replied to her new best friend. "Ino-chan, Ten-chan, Tema-chan, and Naru-kun come meet Sakura-chan." She announced to her closest friends. The gang came over and pulled up seats at the front of the twos desk. "Ok guys introduce yourselves" Hinata told them as she looked over the friends she gathered."Hey I'm Ino Yamanaka I am also taken by Sai Kenji, a guy you'll meet later." Ino gigled as she announced herself. "Hey I'm Tenten Kunai and if your one of those bitches over there." she pointed at the fangirls. "You'll end up hurt by me, plus I'm currently dating Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin" She said as if it was an accoplishment. "I'm Temari Sabaku, I'm dating Shikamaru Nara and that wraps it up right there." Temari stated plainly. "HEY I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI, I LOVE HINATA, RAMEN, DRUMS, AND HINATA!!" Naruto shouted for Suna to hear. "Well as I stated earlier I'm Sakura Haruno, I am single, I figure I should say that since you guys mentioned it in your introductions" she said back after they finished. "Hey let me see your schedule Sakura-chan" he said as she handed her schedule over to him.

Sakura's Schedule:

HOMEROOM: KAKASHI

MATH: ASUMA

ENGLISH: KURENAI

LUNCH

SCIENCE: OROCHIMARU

SOCIAL STUDIES: KAKASHI

GYM: GAI

ART: IRUKA

"WOW YOU GOT ALL THE SAME CLASSES AS TEME" Naruto announced just loud enough for the fangirls to hear. "Who's teme?" Sakura asked kinda scared to know. "The guy behind you he's harmless" Naruto said as if he was talking about an animal. "Ok anyone else in my classes?" Sak asked shyly. "Yeah Hina is and her ass of a cousin Nej-" before Naruto could finish Tenten had slapped him upside the head. "Don't you call Neji-kun an ass he is sweet" Tenten said with anger in her voice one second and lust in the next. "Wow that was kind of harsh to do to your friend" Sakura said now alittle afraid of Tenten. "Not exactly" came a new voice. "Hey Neji-kun" Tenten got up to hug him. "Hey I'm Neji Hyuga" he said, as he let go of Tenten in the hug, and held his hand out. Sakura took his hand "Sakura Haruno" she stated as she shook his hand, and let go. Neji pulled a seat up next to his girl. Then two more guys walked up, who Sakura guessed was Shikamaru and Sai. "Sai Kenji" he stated simply before taking a seat next to Ino. "Shika..'yawn' maru Nara" he stated as if he was abou to fall asleep, before falling onto Temari's shoudler asleep. "Ok nice to meet all you guys." Sakura stated finally as everyone went into their own conversations, leaving her by herself. She decided to listen to her ipod. So she pulled it out. *RING RING RING* The bell rung before she could turn it on. She packed up her stuff as Neji and Hinata walked back over to her, since they were in the same class. "Hey Sakura-chan do you want to walk to class together" Hinata asked after gathering her stuff. "Sure Hina let me just grab my...Hey where's my notebook. "She looked around and couldn't find it. "O'well maybe someone will find it and return it later" she said as she stopped looking and put her bag over her shoulder, and walked away with Hinata and Neji.

As they walk into the classroom they see Asuma going frantic. "Asuma-sensei what's wrong" a student asked from their seat."MY BABY IS HAVING A WIFE....I MEAN...MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY" he shouted at the class as he ran out the door with his papers falling out of his suitcase."Wow this is a weird school" Sakura spoke up after five minutes of awkward silence. Orochimaru walked in after about ten minutes of setting up his students. "Since your teacher seems to have left in a rush you have free period and if anyone has Kurenai next please let your friends and everyone else know that both this and Kurenai's classes have been turned to free periods." the pedophile said as he left the room. In five seconds after he left everyone jumped out of their seats and ran outside to hang with their friends who also mite be out. The other three walked out to join Naruto, Sai and Temari, who Hinata said were in Kurenai's class at this time.

As they walked out Naruto ran up to Hinata and hugged her. They then went to a tree and sat down under it. Temari, Sai and Neji ran off to have a conversation leaving Sakura alone again. "Hey did you loose this" a voice came from behind her. Sakura turned to see obsidian eyes looking into her green, and her pink notebook in the hand of the boy. "Yea that's mine, thanks..uhh..I'm sorry I dont know your name." Sakura said as she reached for her notebook. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha or as you might of heard from the dobe over there" he pointed at Naruto. "It's teme" Sasuke smirked as he said this. "Well thank you Sasuke" Sakura turned around and walked off to join Naruto and Hinata who were talking about a dance that was coming up. "Sakura Haruno, you are a strange one." Sasuke whispered to himself. He walked off to the band room and started practicing his guitar since they were on a feild trip today.

'**Guess who's back' **_'Not you' _**'And why not?' **_'Because I have alot on my mind' _**'That's the perfect time for me to come' **_'Hn what do you need anyway?' _**'Nothing just came to visit after the chat with Saku-chan's inner'**_** 'O Sasu-kun you forgot...did I interupt something' **__'Who the hell are you' __**'I'm Sakura's inner now dont use that language with me Sasuke Uchiha' **_**'What did I forget Sak' **_**'Just your jaket' **_**'Thanx Sak bye' **they hug and she leaves. _'Ok that was weird' _**'We can talk to each other through your minds hope you don't mind' **_'No not at all I love having voices inside my head' _**'Geez don't have to be so sarcastic anyway how's it going with the real Sak' **_'We just met and why does it matter' _**'Because her inner is nice and if you guys aren't close than we can't see each other' **_'Well I doubt we will get close, we barely talked when I returned her notebook so can you leave me alone about her. _**'Fine bye meanie'**

Sasuke walked into the band room and picked up his guitar as he called it. It wasn't his guitar he just called it that because he wished it was his. He started to tune it and think of a song to play. He decided to play . He started to sing.

**I walk a lonely road**

**The one that I have only known**

**Don't Know where it goes**

**But it's home to me**

**And I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**and I'm the only one and **

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone **

**I walk a...**

Another voice appeared he doesn't stop to see who, the voice was to beautiful.

**My shadows only one that walks beside me**

**My Shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone **

**Out there will find me**

**Till then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**Aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line **

**That divides me**

**Somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and**

**Where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know that I am still alive**

**And I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a**

**My shadow's the only one**

**That walks beside me**

**My shallow hearts**

**The only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there**

**Would find me**

**Til then I'll walk alone**

He stopped and looked behind him. He saw the eyes the color of emeralds, and knew he had found the female singer he was looking for. "Why did you stop? The song wasn't over." Sakura asked taking a seat in one of the chairs. "I was curious to know who was singing with me, and why they would sing with me" he answered, putting down his guitar and taking a seat across from her. "I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to sing with you, you were amazing" Sakura said smiling. "Yeah I've heard that already the other girls didn't want to sing with me though. They said they'd only sing if it was their boyfriend singing with them." Sasuke answered back looking down at his feet. "That's stupid, but understandable...I guess. But your guitar playing and singing were so emotional. I would love to have another chance to sing with you. But right now I've got to go, I told Naruto I'd wish him luck, since we are playing dodgeball in gym today and he has to go up against Temari. See you later" Sakura yelled back to him, as she ran off to see Naruto. "Yeah see you later Sakura" he whispered as he finished picking up his guitar and putting it away.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Where'd you run off to" Naruto asked as Sakura rejoined him and Hinata. "Oh, I saw Sasuke heading back up into school, on a nice day, so I went to go see what was up" she smiled as she replied. "What was he doing Saki-chan" Hinata asked. "He was singing one of my favorite songs and playing it on his guitar. He is really amazing, I couldn't believe it." Sakura said with a surprised tone as they started walking back to the school. "Yeah well me and the guys, besides Sai, are trying to start a band but we need a female singer still." Naruto said sadly. "Well good luck on that, Sasuke didn't say anything about my singing when I joined in on Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I probably sucked and he didn't want to tell me it." Sakura said with a smile still on her face. "Well I'll ask him about it later at lunch. Right now I got to go beat some girls in Dodgeball, bye girls" Naruto said as he gave Hinata a hug and rushed inside.

"So Saku-chan what do you want to do until lunch" Hinata asked shyly. "I don't know lets just sit down and chat for alittle" she replied back to the raven haired girl. "Sure we can head over to the Cherry Blossom tree me and the gang always sit at" Hinata smiled, at the idea of finally having a friend in all her classes, that she could talk girl with. They headed over to the tree and sat down and started to talk about boys, music, school, the dance, senior trip, and then Sakura's past was brought up. "Hey Sakura tell me, why did you move here, and could you tell me about your family?" Hinata asked curiousity running through her. Sakura tensed and gained a frown on her face for the first time since she entered the school.

**Anna: Sorry it was short i finished it late at night. So what's Sakura hiding?**

**Kiba: Will Sasuke ask her to join the band?**

**Temari: Will I clober Naruto in Dodge ball?**

**Shikamaru:Troublesome...When will the Inners meet again?**

**Anna: And when will we stop asking you questions that you have no idea to?**

**Kiba: You'll have to read to find out.**

**Shika: It will be troublsome but it'll be worth it.**

**Tema: Just read please.**

**Everyone: Review and the next chapter will be longer "Hopefully" **


	4. Past and Band

**Anna: Hey guys I'm back again. I'm very happy to know people like my story.**

**Kiba: I don't know why anyone wouldn't like it Ann-chan ;)**

**Anna: Thanx Kib-kun. Anyways I brought another couple here, say hey.**

**Neji:Hi**

**Tenten: Oh, Nej your so quiet. Be more out there.**

**Neji: OK TENNIE!! How's that?**

**Tenten:Much better hehe.**

**Anna and Kiba: Well before Neji goes off the deep end onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

**SINGING**

**'Inner Sasuke'**

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_'flash back'_

* * *

RECAP: _"Hey Sakura tell me why did you come here and about your family" Hinata asked. Sakura tensed up. _RECAP OVER:

* * *

Sakura was on the verge of tears, but held them back. "Well Hina, I came here to escape my past. Where I was hurt badly. I have been moving for about 2 years now." Sakura said as she could barely hold back the tears now. "I'm sorry Sak, Do you want to talk about it? It may help you." Hina asked as she started to confort her. "Sure it started when I was 13...

_'flashback'_

_'A 13 year old Sakura, was returning home from school, to show her parents how good she did on her grades. "Mommy, Daddy, guess what" Sakura froze when she saw a man with long black hair, black eyes, and was tall with a muscular body build. "Your mom made a mistake not giving me what I wantted" the man said, in a deep voice. A boy around 15 ran into the room as a sword was about to come down on Sakura. "Sakura-nii-chan run, get away from here please. I don't want anything happening to you." the red headed boy said as he picked her up and ran outside. "But Sasori-nii-san, what about mom and dad." Sakura said with shock in her eyes. "It'll be alright my sister just get out of here. I'll find you someday and just remember I love you, and always will" He said and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll miss you nii-san, and I'll always love you" Sakura replied tears in her eyes as she ran out of the yard and to the park. "Hey Sakura, are you alright" Sakura looked up and saw Sasori's best friend Deidara looking down at her. Sakura jumped onto him and cried her eyes out, before he tooke her to the orphanage after she fell asleep._

_1 year later_

_"Hello little girl" a man greeted Sakura nicely as turned to tell the orphange mother that he wantted her. "Your coming home with me Sakura" the man said reaching for her hand. "Sakura took his hand and walked with him to his car. As they pulled into the driveway the man decided to speak again. "Now listen here bitch, you will do anything I tell you to and if you disobey me you will pay." He stated while glaring at her. She gulped. "Yes sir." The next year she was beaten, and she was also emotionally and verbably abused. Soon she was finished she had to get out she ran with the money she had earned while working at a coffee shop. She rented a hotel room and stayed there for a few months then kept moving when she had the money._

"And since that day I left, I've never found a place that I could call home until now." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sak-chan, but you won't have to worry I'm here for you and so is everyone else." Hina said to cheer her up. "Thanks Hina, I know I'm going to stick around here for awhile now that I have friends." Sakura said as they hugged for a last time before heading off to lunch, since the bell had rung. But unknown to the two girls, two other people were listening from up in the tree.

"So Uchiha, that was some past huh?" a pair of clear eyes asked while jumping from the tree. "I'm not to sure, let's go to lunch for now" Sasuke said looking at the Hyuga, then heading off towards the lunch spot. "Hey Sasuke, Hey Neji" Temari yelled as they walked up to join the gang. "Hn" was both of their answerd as they sat down.

"Hey does anyone know where Shika is" Temari asked worry in her voice. "He proabably fell asleep in the class and didnt get up." Naruto answered. "I'm going to go find him" Tema answered back as she got up and left. She started walking through the halls and tripped over something soft. She got up and saw Shika sleeping on the floor. 'Aww he looks so cute' she thought. "SHIKAMARU-KUN GET UR LAZY ASS UP!!!" Temari yelled at her boyfriend as he jumped up and onto his feet. "Huh? oh, Hey Tema-chan. What did you need" he said as if nothing happened. "Just came to see what hapened to you" she said hugging him. "Alright let's go" Shika said as they walked back to the lunch area.

~~~~Back at the Lunch Area~~~~

"Sakura, have you been crying" Naruto asked just noticing. "Umm, yeah I have." she said after wiping the last of the tears away. "What about?" Tenten asked. "It's nothing, really" she denied. "Sakura we can trust them" Hinata insisted. "Alright, but wait until Shikamaru and Temari get back" she said. "Alright" they said all together. "And until then, Naruto what happened to your eye?" Sai asked. "Ummm, well Temari hit me with a dodgeball at me and hit me in the eye" Naruto said embarrased. Everyone besides Neji and Sasuke laughed. They continued eating until Shikamaru and Temari came back. "Alright now Sakura tell us what's wrong." Ino said. Sakura told the story with Hinata cutting in, telling the parts that Sakura couldn't bare to tell. "Wow Sakura I had no idea" Temari said as all the girls ran over and hugged her."It's alright, I got you guys as my friends." Sakura said. "BELIVE IT" Naruto said as he joined the hug. Everyone let go and continued to eat lunch. They all just continued to chat and havae fun like all friends did together, it was if Sakura had always been part of the gang. The bell rang and they all headed off to class.

Hinata and Sakura walked into the Science room, with Neji and Sasuke following behind. "Sakura you have got to stay here until Orochimaru-sensei gives you a seat" Neji explained as he took a seat with  
Hinata, since they were lab partners. Sakura just waited for the teacher to come in. When Orochimaru walked in he seemed shocked to see Sakura waiting there. "Ssssso who are you" he asked. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm the new kid in the school" she answered. "Sssssakura Haruno, you may take a ssssseat next to Ssssssasssuke Uchiha he'ssss the only one without a partner." he said as Sakura walked off to join Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke" she greeted as she started listening to Orochimaru. "Sssso the perssssson besssside you will be your partner for the resssst of the year, assss we continue to conduct many experimentsss" he said as he passed out a paper saying the new experiment. "In thissss experiment you will be doing a ssssimple experiment. That involvesss ssseeing how the vibrationssss in different objectssss, makesss different soundssss." he said while walking back to his desk. "You may begin" he stated. Everyone began by trying out different objects and vibrations, and recording the data on charts saying how different the sounds were, while saying how they made the sound. **(I know its kinda childish i didnt have any ideas though)**

*RING RING RING*

The whole gang met up outside the Social Studies room. "Hey guys" Sakura greeted. "Hey" they all greeted as they found a place in the back of the classroom. They started chatting because Naruto had told Sakura that Kakashi never taught them anything, he told them that since it was social studies, Kaka let them talk. "Hey teme, Sakura-chan told me that you heard her sing what did you think?" Naruto asked the so called teme. "Hn, listen to her yourself and decide" Sasuke told him. "Ok, Sakura-chan can you sing something for us?" Naruto asked. "Umm, sure, does anyone have an ipod I can borrow for a minute? I don't know any songs by heart." she asked them. "Hey teme let Sakura-chan use your ipod." Naruto told him. Sasuke gave his normal reply and gave Sakura his ipod. "Thanks Sasuke" she said while looking through the songs. "Here's one" she said putting it on and starting to sing.

**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends**

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends

She stopped."How was that?" she asked. Everyone besides Sasuke stared in amazement. "Sakura that was amazing!" Ino shouted at her. "Thanks" she said with an uncertain voice. "YOU HAVE TO JOIN THE BAND, AS OUR FEMALE SINGER" Naruto shouted so the class could here but no one bothered to pay any attention. "I would but that's up to the whole band isn't it?" she asked him. "Guys what do you say?" Naruto asked the guys. "Troublesome, sure." Shika said before falling asleep. "Why not" Neji said. "Hn, she's one of the only one's that is good enough and wants to." Sasuke said. "So it's official, Sakura welcome to the band" Naruto said. "Alright then, what's everyone's part in the band. "Well I'm drums, Neji is bass, Shikamaru does the keyboard and sometimes electric, then Sasuke is singer and the main electric guitar. And now you are the female singer, in the band." Naruto said. "Ok, that's cool." Sakura said back to him. Everyone started to talk about different things while Sasuke kept thinking about who Sakura was.

~~~~With the Girls~~~~

"Hey girls do you want to come over my house and have a sleepover" Hinata asked them, after they had split up from the guys. "Sure sounds like fun." Tenten said. "Awesome" Temari said. "Of course, we can do makeup, nails, we coul..." Ino continued to go on about what they could do. "Sure, I guess" Sakura finished off. "Great then it's settled tonight we have a sleepover." Hinata smiled and they started to plan on what they wantted to do.

~~~~Over with the Guys~~~~

"Hey guys I heard the girls are having a sleepover." Naruto said. "So dobe" Sasuke said. "They are having it over at your house Neji, how about we stay at your house, and spy on them" Naruto suggested. "For once Naruto has a smart idea let's go ahead and do it. Who's in?" Neji asked. "Hn" was the usually reply from one raven haired boy, "Troublesome" Came the pineapple head. "Why not" Sai said. "So it's settled, we are sleeping at Neji's tonight." Naruto said.

~~~~Time skip~~~~After school~~~~~

"I'll see you girls later be at my house by 8." Hinata said. "Ok" The girls said as they got into their cars except Sakura. The girls left and Sakura sat on a bench to relax. "So Neji what time do you want us there to spy?" Naruto asked. "Be there by 9 since they are arriving at 8." He said while getting in the limo that Hinata had already got into, then drove off. The rest of the guys got into their cars and drove off besides Sasuke. Sasuke walked off and and stopped next to Sakura. "Hey Sakura" He said as he sat down. "Hey Sasuke" she greeted him. "Why aren't you leaving" he asked her while looking off into the forest across from the bench they were sitting on. "I'm taking everything in that happened today" Sakura said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Hn, I'm sorry about your family by the way." he said a frown appearing on his face. "Oh, It's ok really everything that you guys have done for me today is enough to repay me." She said a smile appearing on her face.

"Well I got to get home before my mom starts to worry. Do you want a ride?" Sasuke asked while standing up. "Sure that would be nice." She stood up and they walked over to his car. When they got to the car Sakura stared in amazement. It was a 1997 black mustang GT. "Wow, this is your car?" She asked. "Yeah, you like?" he asked with a smirk and got into the car. She nodded as she got into the passengers side. The ride was silent except for the radio. My Happy Ending by: Avril Lavinge came on and Sakura started to sing along. Sasuke just listened to her voice with a calm look on his face. After the song ended as they got closer to Sakura's house she gave him directions. They pulled up into a small hotel area and Sakura said goodbye to Sasuke, as she was about to get out she saw Sasuke getting out to. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked after getting out of the car fully. "What kind of gentleman lets a girl walk by herself to her door?" he smirked as they started to walk to her room. "Ok then you are a very kind man" she laughed. He smiled, he could not get enough of that laugh. They made it to the door and Sakura offered him something to drink. "Sure can I use your phone to call my mom to? My cell is dead." He asked her. "Sure I'll get us some water." She said and handed him her phone before leaving the room. Sasuke typed in his house number and a male answered it.

**"Hello, Uchiha residence, Itachi speaking."**

"Hey Itachi, it's Sasuke"

**"Hey bro, Where you at, I get home and you're not here"**

"I'm at Sakura's I gave her a ride home and tell mom I'm staying at Neji's tonight."

**"Who's Sakura hmm?"**

"She's a new friend from school"

**"Ok well I'll tell mom"**

"Alright bro, see you tomorow"

**"Bye"**

Sasuke hung up right when Sakura came back into the room with two glasses of water. "Here you go Sasuke" Sakura said as she handed him the glass. "Thanks" He said taking the glass and looking around. He notices its 3 room place with a bathroom hooked on the room he was standing in at the time was a peach color with white had one window that had a veiw of the sunset. In the room was a white couch and a black tv with a glass coffee table in front of the couch. There were a few pictures she had gotten of her family after the cops looked over the crime scene and given her. They were placed on a small light wood bookshelf. Sasuke walked over and looked at one of the pictures. He picked one up that held a man with brown hair and brown eyes, he had his arm around a woman with red hair and green eyes. IN front of the two adults were two kids, a boy and a girl, they had their arms over each others shoulders. He could tell it was Sakura right away, and he figured the boy next to her was, her brother. He had flaming red hair and brown mixed with hazel eyes. "That's my family when I was 8 my brother was 10. We were at my old house." Sakura interupted his thoughts and made him jump. "Hn, your brother looks familiar" Sasuke said putting the picture down. "You think you may know him?" Sakura said hope in her voice. "Yeah maybe, not sure." he answered.

"Well Sasuke, I've got to get ready I'm staying at Hinata's tonight" She said running to her room and grabbing her stuff out of the next room. "Yeah I'll drop you off." he said walking to the door. "You don't have to. You probably have to get home." She said. "Nope, I'm staying there to with Neji and the guys. Don't say anything that us guys can hold over you. Now come one." He said walking out the door. They walked to his car and drove off. When they reached there Sasuke stayed out of sight so he could arrive with the rest of the walked in and the sleepover began.

* * *

**Anna: Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Kiba: Yeah and before we forget Anna doesn't own any naruto character.**

**Neji: Yep and we all want you guys to continue reading to see what will happen.**

**Tenten: There ya go Nej-kun enough joy right there and not over doing it. **

**Everyone: Review and we will give you cookies!**


	5. The Sleepover

****

Anna: Hey guys sorry for the later update, I had a writers block. And I'm sorry it's shorter than the last.

**Itachi: Hey Anna, Kiba had a mission, I'm filling in.**

**Anna: Alright, anyways on to the planned guest, say hello.**

**Anko: Hey maggotts, Kakashi is running late again.**

**Anna:I swear you need to burn his book Anko.**

**Itachi: You can't do that it's a great book. *pulls out a copy***

***Anna and Anko sweat drop***

**Anna: Anyways Anko do the disclaimer please**

**Anko: Alright, Anna doesn't own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Itachi: Onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Singing**

**'Inner Sasuke'**

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

Recap:

"Well Sasuke, I've got to get ready I'm staying at Hinata's tonight" She said running to her room and grabbing her stuff out of the next room. "Yeah I'll drop you off." he said walking to the door. "You don't have to. You probably have to get home." She said. "Nope, I'm staying there to with Neji and the guys. Don't say anything that us guys can hold over you. Now come one." He said walking out the door. They walked to his car and drove off. When they reached there Sasuke stayed out of sight so he could arrive with the rest of the walked in and the sleepover began.

Recap over

* * *

~~~~8:30 pm with girls in Hinata's room~~~~

"Ok girls, now that we are all here, since someone" Ino looked over at Sakura. "Was late, lets get started with the sleepover, of the century." Ino finished while sitting on Hinata's bed. "What should we do first" Tenten asked. "How about makeovers" Hinata suggested after two minutes of silence. "That is a perfect idea Hin-chan" Ino said hugging her. "Ok, by makeovers you mean?" Sakura asked uncertainly. Ino looked over at her while grabbing things out of her bag, she then held up hair coloring and makeup. "We mean real make overs." Ino said with an excited look on her face. "Alright" the rest of the girls said gathering around Ino. "Ok Sakura, your the new girl, so your first." Tenten said. "Ok what are you guys going to do?" she asked while sitting at the vanity. "It's a surprise, by the way Hinata grab that hair color, and the streaker." Temari said. "Ok, Tema-chan." Hinata rushed over and got the things Temari asked for.

The girls started working on her hair by washing it, **(did I forget to mention next to her vanity is all types of things you'd find in a salon) **and drying it. While it was drying Hinata did Sakura's nails with black nail polish and little pink hearts. After Hinta finished Sakura's hair had finished and Ino was adding streaks, without a mirror so Sakura couldn't see. While Ino was doing this Hinata and Temari had started on Tenten's hair and nails. While Sakura's streaks were drying Temari had brought Tenten over to do her hair coloring. Sakura saw that Hinata was washing Ino's hair, and then reapeating all the steps, that had been done with her and Tenten. "Your hair looks awesome Sakura" Sakura turned to see Tenten smiling. "Thanks Ten, by the way you should wear your hair down more." Sakura replied in compliment. They both started laughing and talking. Sakura saw Temari leave over to the sink to wash her hair and Ino come over to have Hinata do the streaks in her hair. **(Temari is doing her hair by herself except the coloring) **"Hey Hina aren't you doing anything to your hair?" Tenten asked. "No my hair doesn't work with any colors like your guys. I'm just getting makeup." Hinata replied as she left Ino's streaks to dry and went to do Temari's nails.**(to lazy to type the rest of what happened)**

~~~~9:10 with the boys~~~~~

"Ok guys, we have to be very quiet when we do this." Neji was saying as they started walking outside. "We figures that" Sai stated matter-o-factly. The rest of the guys smirked besides Naruto who grinned. They walked over to Hinata's side of the house, where a tree was located. They climbed the tree and looked inside as they saw the window was open, so they could hear. They watched as the girls disapeared over to Hinata's closet but something was different about the the girls came back into veiw they were totaly different.

Hinata had alittle make up on and was wearing a violet tube top with **STEP OFF MY GUY **in black. Her bottoms were a very short violet, that matched her shirt, so it looked kind like she was wearing a dress. She had on black heels that were about 2 inch high. Her nails were just a plain violet that stood out very well since her skin was very light. Her hair that usually reached right before her bottom, was cut up to right below her shoulder blades, and was in a half up half down pony tail.

Temari had her hair in her usual four pig tails, but the tips of each were in a neon blue, and black outlined right under the blue. She had a slight amount of blue eyeshadow, but that was the only amount of makeup you could see. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a neon blue tanktop, the had **YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME** in black written across the top. She had a pair of black and blue checkered Vans on. and her nail polish was a black with a neon blue skull on each finger.

Tenten had her hair down and reached the middle of her back. Against the brown hair you could see red dye in her roots, and on her tips, to make it look like her hair had red flames. She was wearing a black short skirt about 1 inch above her knee, and a red tank top that showed her stomach, where she had a red piercing in her navel. Her shoes were a pair of red flip flops witha small heel. Her makeup consisted of a light covering of red lip gloss and eyeshadow. Her nails were just a blood red.

Ino had her hair in the usual pony tail, but her bang was now flat and went over her eye. In her hair you could see purple, and black streaks that looked like Avril Lavigne's hair. She was wearing a black tanktop under a purple one. She had on a tight purple skirt that was 3 inches above her knee. She had on purple high heels that were 3 inches high. She had a light shade of purple eyeshadow and lipgloss. Her nails were purple with little back stars covering them.

Sakura now had her hair right above her shoulders, and had black streaks showing off and on the light pink hair. She had a little red eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. She was wearing a pink strapless belly shirt, with a black broken heart on it. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and black high heels a inch high. On her nails the boys saw the pink hearts clearly against the black backround. You could see a pink cherry blossom ring in her navel.

The boys fell in through the window since they were looking so closely. The girls looked at them in shock. "What were you doing just now, guys?" Ino asked with anger in her eyes. "So this is why you said, don't say anything you guys could hold over my head." Everyone besides Sasuke looked at her with a confused look on their faces. "Yeah, yeah you caught us" Sasuke said pushing Naruto off him, and standing up. The boys looked at him. "You told her, How could you I thought when spying, you don't let who your spying on, know your spying." Naruto practically screamed. "I didn't actually tell her dobe. I gave her a hint." Sasuke replied. "So why were you guys spying?" Tenten asked. "No real reason, wantted to see if you guys said anything about us." Neji said also standing up and going to kiss Tenten, to make her relax. Shikamaru and Sai did the same with Temari and Ino. Naruto took a minute before getting up and kissing Hinata. All the girls relaxed besides, Sakura but after a minute she relaxed also. "So since you guys are here, what do you think of our new look?" Ino asked as the girls struck a pose. All the guys gained nose bleeds and fell over again. "Come on girls get the perfume, and spray alittle for them to smell." Sakura said taking a bottle and spraying it above Sasuke. The girls copied the motion and the guys awoke. "We'll take that as you guys love it" Hinata said with a giggle at the end. The guys just nodded as they sat down on some of the chairs.

"So what next now that the guys are here?" Sakura asked sitting at the vanity. "How about 7 minutes in heaven?" Ino suggested sitting next to Sai. "That would be good but, wouldn't work since we all are in couples, well except Sakura and Sasuke" Tenten said. "Truth or Dare?" Sakura suggested. Everyone looked at her, and agreed while sitting down on the floor, in a circle and a bottle in the middle. "Ok who's going to go first?" Temari asked. "I WILL!!!" Naruto said spinning the bottle. It landed on Neji. "Ok, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Dare, I'm not afraid of you." Neji said with a smirk. "Oh I think you should be. I dare you to prank call Orochimaru and tell him Sasuke said he loved him, and to meet him at the park then tell Tsunade the same just switch it to Jyriaya, plus tell Jyriaya the same just switch it to Tsunade." Naruto said with a grin on his face. "I'm going to kill you Naruto." Neji said as he grabbed the phone and called the teachers. "Ok, my turn." Neji said as he spun the bottle, it landed on Ino. "Truth." Ino said not waiting for him to ask. "If you had to choose someone out of this room to date, besides Sai, who would it be?" Neji asked, with a smirk. "Hmmm, I guess Shikamaru." In said getting a glare from Temari. "Don't worry Tem, he's all yours." Ino said spinning the bottle. It landed on Hinata. "Truth or dare Hina?" Ino asked. "Truth" she answered. "Alright, who would you date if Naruto died?" Ino asked. "No one, my heart belongs to Naruto and always will." Hina answered, while the girls awwed. Hinata spun the bottle and the game continued for a few minutes without anything intresting, until Sai spun it and, it landed on Sasuke. "Alright Sasuke, you know the question." Sai said. "Hn, Dare, I ain't afraid." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Kiss, Sakura" Sai said a smirk coming on his face. Sasuke leaned across the circle to wear Sakura was, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before sitting back down.

"Ummm, well I'm tired of this game, lets watch a movie" Hinata suggest. "Ok" every one agreed as they either got on the bed, on the small couch or layed on the floor. Hinata went up to her movie cabinet. "Ok, how about, A Haunting in Conneticut." Hinata asked picking it up. Everyone agreed and then the movie began.

Seating arrangement: headboard-naruto and hinata leaning on bed-ino and sai couch: left to right- shikamaru, temari, tenten, neji floor against couch-sasuke and sakura.

All during the movie the girls, except Sakura, were hiding behind their guys. Sasuke kept looking at Sakura, and noticed she wasn't even the slightest bit scared. Sakura kept her eyes on the screen and didn't move one inch. Half way through the movie Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, and Ino had all fallen asleep. By the time that the movie had ended everyone besides, Sasuke, and Sakura had fallen asleep. "Hey Sasuke, whant to do something fun." Sakura asked with a smirk on her face, as she got up and went over to the vanity. "Hn, if your thinking what I'm thinking, yes." He got up went to the vanity and the both picked of some makeup.

They took the makeup and started spreading it all over everyones faces, without waking them. "Haha, Sasuke this is awesome" Sakura whispered to him from across the room. Sakura was putting orange lipstick on Naruto's lips, and a dark purple eyeshadow. They finished putting makeup on everyone. "Ok, Sakura since there are no places to sleep lets head to Neji's room." Sasuke suggested walking towards the door. Sakura followed him down the hall to Neji's room. When they got there Sasuke made a bed on the couch, Sakura headed there and was about to lay down. "Sakura, that's my bed you sleep on Neji's." Sasuke said stopping her. "No really Sasuke it's no trouble." she said argueing, Sasuke gave her a look and she gave in. "Fine I'll sleep in the bed" They layed down, and as Sasuke started to fall asleep he heard Sakura singing.

**This time when we are going to meet,  
I often said that towards you face.  
You probably thought something was up**

**Anytime that suits, or passes the sky Ky  
Briefly noticing your idea, "I cry"  
If it is common like this to have tears?**

**You "transfer" yet you appear again  
Now you are gone you are no longer visable  
And now I cannot see you  
Is only the memory**

**When we have the chance to convey,  
The right words don't come  
Instead the thing that drops is a little lie.  
You cannot say "I'm going"**

**Grasping the freshness as you are suddenly gone  
It has been so long, have you forgotten  
It's all coming back**

**You "transfer" yet, you appear again.  
Now you are gone you are no longer visible  
And I can now not see you  
Is only the memory.**

**Grasping the freshness  
As your suddenly gone.  
It has been so long, have you forgotten?  
It's all coming back**

**You "transfer" yet to appear again  
Now you are gone, you are no longer visable  
And now I cannot see you  
Is only the memory**

She started to cry alittle in the bed. Sasuke got up and walked over to her. He layed in he bed and hugged her. "Sasuke why are you doing this." Sakura asked him. "I don't know just go to sleep" he said in reply with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and fell asleep holing Sakura. Sakura smiled back and fell asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

**

**Anna: awww that was so sweet. **

**Itachi: I have to agree little sis **

**Kakashi: Yo, What I miss? **

**Anko: Hey Kaka, you missed the whole chapter, dear *grabs book and burns it* **

**Anna: Go Anko, you are my hero now get Itachi's copy. *Anna and Anko start chasing Itachi down***

**Kakashi: Ok then. Well review, Anna wants atleast 5 reviews to write the next chapter.**

***Anna and Anko grab the book and burn it, then goes to kill Ero-sennin***


	6. Brother and Practice

**Anna: Hey guys I got 5 reviews in one night. Since of that happened here's the next chapter already.**

**Itachi: Hello people, Kiba is still gone so I'm still here. I brought some of my friends sis, if you don't mind.**

**Anna: No Not at all bro, bring them in.**

**Deidara: Hey, un.**

**Sasori: Hello guy.**

**Anna: Yay you brought my favorite friends. *hugs Sasori and Deidara***

**Sasori: *hugs back* Now Dei where were we on our art fight. *they start argueing about art and I join in on Sasori's side.***

**Itachi: Well I need to break this up. Anna doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. *pulls out popcorn and watches the fight.***

**

* * *

****Singing**

**'Inner Sasuke'**

_**'Inner Sakura"**_

_'Thoughts'_

_"Talking"_

* * *

Recap

recap:

She started to cry alittle in the bed. Sasuke got up and walked over to her. He layed in he bed and hugged her. "Sasuke why are you doing this." Sakura asked him. "I don't know just go to sleep" he said in reply with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and fell asleep holing Sakura. Sakura smiled back and fell asleep in his arms.

recap over

* * *

**10:15 am Hyuga Mansion**

Ino woke first the next morning, and saw Sasuke and Sakura gone. She got up and went to Neji's room, to see if they were there. When she walked into the room she saw Sasuke and Sakura, cuddled up together, with Sasuke holding onto Sakura, looking like he'd never let go. _'I've got to get the others.' _She thought for a moment._ 'Never mind Naruto would wake them.' _Ino thought pulling out her cell phone, and taking a picture, and sending it to everyones phone. Ino heard seven different ringers go off. She walked back into the room and saw everyone grabbing their phones. As they opened it, they stared in shock. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" they yelled all together, waking the two in Neji's room. Sasuke walked into the room first with Sakura following. "What was the screaming about?" Sakura asked alittle scared to know the answer."Oh nothing just this." Ino said holding her phone up to them. "That was nothing, really, I started crying last night because, I was thinking about my family. So Sasuke came to hug me. Then I fell asleep while he was hugging me, and he couldn't get out, since I was laying on his arm." Sakura explained, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Ok, but now we have blackmail on you guys, if it's ever needed." Temari mentioned. They all were sitting how they were last night, during the movie, except Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in chairs.

"So what's the on the agenda today?" Tenten asked. "We have band practice, don't you remember Ten-chan?" Neji asked looking down at her. "Oh yeah, we get to see how Sakura, works with the whole band." Naruto said kind of quietly, not to startle Hinata who was not fully awake. "Troublesome, do we have to have it today. I felt like sleeping." Shikamaru asked yawning. "Hn, yeah we do. Since my parents go out on Saturday's so we can practice, remember" Sasuke asked. "What a drag, alright, when do we go?" Shika asked, looking at the clock that stated it was **10:30 am. **"Let's go now" Neji suggested. Everyone agreed and headed out to their seperate cars, except Sakura who decided to ride with Hinata and Neji, this time.

When everyone got there they walked through the doors and headed to the band room. Sasuke went up to his room to grab his guitar, that he left up there to practice. When he was looking for it Itachi came in with some of his friends. "Hey bro, glad you could come home, what you looking for." Itachi said sitting down on his brothers bed, leaving his friends at the door. "My guitar, here it is" Sasuke replied back grabbing his guitar and turing to see 2 people at the door and Itachin on his bad. He looked over at the door, and saw a guy with long golden hair in a Ino style ponytail, he had blue green eyes and was pretty tall. The guy next to him made Sasuke stare in shock. He had flaming red hair with hazel brown eyes.

"Hn, hey red head what's your name again." Sasuke said with his usual tone. "Sasori Haruno, why you want to know kid?" Sasori asked. "I'm about to do you a favor, if blondie here gives me his name. Deidara Kyoya." **(made up his last name) **Deidara answered him. "Hn, you two come with me to the band room, Itachi you can come to." Sasuke said walking in between Sasori and Dei. They walked down to the Band room where everyone was getting the instruments set. "Yo Sakura, I got a surprise for you." Sasuke said moving out of the way for Sasori and Dei to be shown. The three stared at each other in amazement, before running into each others arms, and giving a group hug. "Sakura-nii-chan, I've missed you so much I never thought I'd see you again" Sasori said getting tears in his eyes. "I still can't believe it's you nii-san" Sakura said crying the most than any of them. "I'm sorry I put you in that orphanage Sak. I should of held onto you, so Sasori could take care of you." Dei said leaveing the hug as it ended. "It's alright we are all back together as a family." Sasori said a smile coming onto his face. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said giving him a hug. "Woah, are you two dating?" Sasori said in an over protective brother voice. "No, we jsut met yesterday, and we are only friends." Everyone was stil staring in amazment at what had just happened. "HEY GUYS, I KNOW YOU GOT BACK AS A FAMILY, BUT WE DO HAVE BAND PRACTICE." naruto yelled at them. "Hn, come on Sakura get at the mic." Sasuke said picking up his guitar and standing at one of the mics, Sakura followed suit and got at the other mic. "Ok what song we going to do?" Neji asked. "I don't care it's to trouble some." Shikamaru said giving his reply. "How about Misery Business by Paramore?" Sakura asked the gang. "Hn, sure I don't mind sitting out on singing." Sasuke said. "Alright let's do this." Naruto said loudly. Everyone sat in the extra seat that were in the room, while the band was on a sheet of plywood with a rug on it.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out... When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth I waited eight long months She finally set him free I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me Two weeks and we had caught on fire She's got it out for me But I wear the biggest smile Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good Cause I got him where I want him right now And if you could then you know you would Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving... Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out... When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth I waited eight long months She finally set him free I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me Two weeks and we had caught on fire She's got it out for me But I wear the biggest smile Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good Cause I got him where I want him right now And if you could then you know you would Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving... Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out... When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth I waited eight long months She finally set him free I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me Two weeks and we had caught on fire She's got it out for me But I wear the biggest smile Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good Cause I got him where I want him right now And if you could then you know you would Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving... Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**

[Chorus:]  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Everyone started to cheer as the band each grabbed a water bottle."Hey can us girls, pick a song?" Ino asked while the other girls put on chibi eyes. "Sure" the guys said. The girls all ran over to Naruto, Shika, and Neji, telling them the song to play. "This will be fun" Temari said. "Don't worry Sasuke and SAkura you'll know the song when it starts to play. The band got back into place, as the girls toko their seats again. The band began to play.

**[Sasuke:]  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**

[Sakura:]  
I never believed in

[Sakura:]  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

[Sasuke:]  
Ohh

[Sakura:]  
To all the possibilities. oooooooh

[Both:]  
I know

[Sakura:]  
That something has changed

[Both:]  
Never felt this way

[Sakura:]  
And right here tonight

[Both:]  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes

[Sakura:]  
I feel in my heart

[Sasuke:]  
Feel in my heart

[Both:]  
The start of something new

[Sasuke:]  
Ohh yeahh  
Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm

[Both:]  
We'd both be here tonight

[Sasuke:]  
Ohh

[Sakura:]  
Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter

[Sasuke:]  
Brighter brighter

[Sakura:]  
With you by my side

[Sasuke:]  
By my side

[Both:]  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

[Sakura:]  
I know it for

[Both:]  
Real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

[Sakura:]  
The start of something new

[Sasuke:]  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah

[Both:]  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ohhhh

It the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

[Sasuke:]  
So right

[Sakura:]  
To be here with you

[Both:]  
Ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes

[Sasuke:]  
(Looking in your eyes)

[Both:]  
I feel in my heart

[Sasuke:]  
(Feel in my heart)

[Sakura:]  
The start of something new

[Sasuke:]  
The start of something new

[Both:]  
The start of something newwww

Everyone cheered again, and the girls awwed, because during the whole song, they were copying the moves of Gabriella and Troy."You guys are so cute together" Hinata exclaimed, while the girls nodded in agreement. The band stopped there and jsut started to talk and hang around. Sakura, Sasori, and Deidara talked together the most trying to catch up on everything that they had missed in each others lives. Sasuke noticed that he could not take his eyes off Sakura after singing the last song with her. _'Why do I feel this way around her'_ was the only thought on his mind.

**

* * *

*****Me, Sasori and Deidara still fighting* ****Itachi:Ok break it up I'm bored of your fight Anna: Alright bro, anyways I'm sorry if it was kinda boring. Sasori: Yea she started typing right when she woke up. Deidara: By the way for those of you wondering the song from last chapter was the english version of Long Kiss Goodbye. Itachi: Now Review because this time Anna wants atleast 8 reviews. Anna: That's right faster you review faster the chapter comes.**


	7. The Club!

**Anna: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. This chapter i brought one of my real bestest friends, say hello buddy.**

**Mika: Hey guys, names Mika Sabaku and just want to add before the story fish are friends not food :D**

**Kiba: Ok Mika, Hey guys I'm back finally. **

**Anna: Yay Kiba-kun is back. *glomps***

**Kankuro: Hey guys I'm here to.**

**Mika: Yay! Hi brother! *glomps***

**Anna: Haha, Mika your as loud as Naruto.**

***Naruto appears and me and him get into a fight, while Mika watches."**

**Kankuro and Kiba: Anyways Anna doesn't own Naruto or any of the other characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Singing**

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

**'Inner Sasuke'**

"Talking"

Recap

* * *

Recap:

Sakura, Sasori, and Deidara talked together the most trying to catch up on everything that they had missed in each others lives. Sasuke noticed that he could not take his eyes off Sakura after singing the last song with her. _'Why do I feel this way around her'_ was the only thought on his mind.

Recap End

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha Mansion Band Room 4:30 pm**

"Hey guy, How about we go to a club, to celebrate Sasori and Sakura being reunited?" Deidara asked stating it to everyone in the room. "Yeah, I here they have a karaoke night, and people can play instruments, if they want to go up as a group." Itachi added. The girls talked it over as the all the guys agreed, because they didnt really care. "Ok, we'll go, and I'm inviting my brother Kankuro." Temari said speaking for the girls and herself. "What about Gaara?" Naruto asked hoping to see one of his old friends. "Idiot, if you were smart enough, you'd remember Gaara was at boarding school." Ino said with a smart alic voice. "Oh, yeah" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Ok us girls are going to head home, and change we will meet you at the club at around 8 or 8:30." Hinata said giving Naruto a kiss and heading outside, the rest of the girls followed suit, besides Sakura. "Sakura, where do you live?" her protective brother asked standing up to take her home. "Oh, it's an apartment building not to far from here." she said heading outside, while following Sasori outside. **(by the way Sasori and Dei live with the Uchihas since they are best friends with Itachi and they had no place to stay.) **"Hey kid, thanks for that." Deidara said walking upstairs with rest of the guys went to get ready.

**Outside club 8:25**

Sasuke is wearing a dark blue muscle tank top showing off all his abbs. The shirt had the Uchiha crest on the corner of the shirt. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with black and blue Vans. His hair was in the usual duck butt style. Naruto was wearing a black tank top under an orange hoodie. He had a pair of black baggy jeans thast stood out against his pale skin. His hair seemed more messy than usual since he didn't comb it. His shoes were a pair of neon orange gym shoes. Shika had on about the same as naruto just with the color of forest green. Neji was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Sai was wearing a black tshirt nd blue jeans. **(to lazy for the rest of the guys and the girls were wearing what they did when they did the makeovers)**

"Hey Shika let's go up and sing please?" Temari did the chibi eyes. Hoping they would work to get her lazy boyfriend to sing with her. "Troublesome let's go Tem" he said lazily walking up to stage with her as the song ended. "Ok, they only have HSM right now to choose from." Temari said kind of sad. Shikamaru walked over and put one on. They started to sing and dance.

**[Temari]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**

**[Both]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

**[Shika]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**[Both]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

**[Both]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance**

Everyone started cheering as they came off stage. Naruto decided to drag Hinata up there next and they sung Breaking Free and everyone clapped. Naruto and Hinata got off stage as they saw Ino dragging Sai up. "Hey guys, I'm going to change one part of this song up." Ino yelled into the mic. Ino and Sai sung I want it all. Ino changed Sharpy and whats his name into, Ino and whats his name. Neji and Tenten looked at each other and silently agreed they would go up together. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, do you want to sing together" she asked with a gleaming look in her eyes. "Don't worry Saki I'll sing with you." Deidara said walking up to her with Sasori and two other guys behind him. "Ok Dei, who are they by the way?" Sakura asked looking at the two others, one had brown hair and the other was short and had red hair like Sasori's. "Oh, this is Kankuro and Gaara, they are Temari's syblings" Sasori said. "Temari said Gaara was in a boarding school though" Sakura said looking at Gaara. "I took my vacation early" Gaara said with a smirk on his face. During the whole conversation Tenten and Neji were singing Everyday. Dei took Sakura up on stage and put on a song. Sasuke felt a pain in his chest. Deidara and Sakura got ready to sing.

**[Music]  
Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me**

**You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.**

**[Music and Sakura]  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after**

**[Both]  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head**

**[Sakura]  
A single voice  
(Dei: Single voice)  
[Sakura]  
Above the noise**

**[Both]  
And like a common thread**

**[Dei]  
Hmm, you're pulling me**

**[Sakura]  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong**

**[Dei]  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us**

**[Sakura]  
And it's brought us here because**

**[Both]  
Because you are the music in me**

**Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me**

**[Sakura]  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)**

**[Both]  
I'm saying words I never said**

**And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am**

**You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known**

**[Sakura]  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)**

**[Both]  
And no, I'm not alone**

**[Sakura]  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)**

**[Both]  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
**

**[The club and DeiSaku]  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
**

**[Sakura]  
You are the music in me (In me)  
**

**[The whole club and DeiSaku]  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
**

**When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)**

They walked off stage, and walked over to the gang. "Wow that was awesome." Ino said to Sakura as the girls hugged her. "Hey Temari you know Gaara is here right?" Sakura asked Temari pointing at Gaara who was at the bar getting a soda. "I'm going to kill that twerp" Temari said running over to Gaara. Sasuke was watching Sakura and the girls during the whole conversation. Naruto ran over and grabbed Sasuke, before running up on stage. "Yo, Naruto, you troublesome dobe. Why'd you bring us up here. "Because the boys are back." he answered making sure all Sharigan were on stage. The guys went to their instrument except Naruto he went to a mic as Itachi took the drums. Sasori took over the Sasuke's place playing guitar.

**[****Sasuke and Naruto] Take it back to the place when  
You know it all began  
We can be anything we wanna be  
You can tell by the noise that  
The boys are back again  
Together making history**

**This is... our time... and I'm telling you**

**Oh!**

**The boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood**

**[Sasuke] The boys are back (yeah)  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls  
Anytime we want  
The word is out  
The boys are back**

**Keep comin' with the right win the fight every single time**

**[Both] Undefeated here in our house yeah  
We can rock  
We can shock  
Anytime we like**

**And tonight we're going all out**

**It's time to show how  
To be a superhero**

**This is our time  
And I'm telling you  
Oh!**

**The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood**

**[Naruto] The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls  
Anytime we want  
The word is out  
The boys are back!**

**[Both] Here to change the world  
To solve the mystery  
About the battle  
Save the girl**

**(No one) No one can stop us now  
We're the ones that make the rules**

**The boys are back**

**No need to worry cause  
The boys are back, the boys are back (look out now)  
The boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
And we make it look good**

**The boys are back (yeah)  
The boys are back**

**Taking down the walls  
Anytime we want  
I'm sure that you know by now**

**The boys are back!**

The girls with boyfriends ran up and kissed their guy before all the girls went to the bathroom, and the guys went to the bar.

~~~~~The girls~~~~~

"You guys were amazing, and your guys were great to" Sakura said fixing her makeup. "They won't be your guys for long" a new voice said as the bathroom door opened. "What do you want Karin you bitch" Temari said walking up to the one known as karin. Karin had red hair with thick glasses. She was wearing a very revealing outfit showing off what little cleavage she had. "Just came by to tell you guys that you guys won't be yours for long, and for billboard brow to stay away from my Sasuke-kun." She said in a deep voice. "Yeah like the guys would leave us for one of you, sluts" Tenten stepped in "Yeah they would just look know." She said walking out of the bathroom. The girls followed and saw what they couldn't believe.

~~~~~The boys~~~~~

The boys were sitting at the bar waiting for the girls to return. Suddenly Shika, Naru, Neji, and Sai had a pair of arms around their necks. "Hey boys" a girl with black hair said as she got closer to Neji's face. The boys turned to see Karin's bitches, Kin-Neji, Tayuya-Shika, Ami-Sai, Myoko-Naru. "What do you bitches want" Naruto asked with anger in his voice. "Oh, Naruto-kun don't be so mean, we just came to see our guys." Myoko said in a seductive voice. "Yeah, we couldn't have those sluts taking our guys from us" Tayuya said. "The only sluts we see are the ones clinging to our necks" Sai said. Suddenly the girls put their lips to the guys. When the guys got free they saw the girls running up on stage, starting to sing.

**(Temari was on electric guitar(I know there isnt one) tenten was on drums, Hinata was on base, ino was playing the piano, and Sakura was singing.)**

**[Sakura] It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care**

**I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you**

**[All] I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song**

**Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you**

**[Sakura] I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind**

**Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you**

The girls then ran off and out the door with Sasori, Deidara, Gaara, and Kankuro to make sure they were alright. **(Dei went because hes like a bro figure to sakura) **The boys glared at the bitches and ran out to the parking lot to see the girls already gone.

~~~~The girls~~~~

"Why did we sing again?" Hinata asked Sakura as it was her idea. "You guys needed to show the guys what they were missing." She said trying to cheer up the girls, as she drove Ino's car, back to her apartment. They saw Sasori's and Kankuro's cars following them there and they relaxed after they saw that the other guys weren't with them.

**

* * *

**

**Anna: Ok, now that I beat Naruto, I'm going to stop the story there.**

**Kiba: That was a good battle, and a great chapter.**

**Kankuro I liked it to, how bout you sis.**

**Mika: liked it!?!?!?! I LOVED IT. I also liked the battle between you and Naruto.**

**Everyone: Review we need 10 reviews this time!**


	8. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Anna: Hey guys I'm back. I am alittle disapointed that I only got 5 reviews but I've waited to long so here's chapter 8.**

**Kiba: I'm also back and we have 2 new guest.**

**Anna: Two? I thought we only had one.**

**Kiba: Well Itachi and Sasuke got mad at me and invit-**

**Fugaku: Harro children (Harro means hello)**

**Anna: Dad? I mean Harro Oto-san **

**Kiba: Harro Uchiha-san. Ok now that we have Uchiha-san here we can bring in my other guest **

**Hidan: Harro fucking bastards and bitch**

**Fugaku: Excuse me?**

**Anna: I'm sorry Oto-san I'll be right back. *grabs Hidan and starts a cussing fight in the next room***

**Fugaku: She is in trouble later. For now she does not own Naruto or any of us.**

**Kiba: On with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Before we begin here are the ages**

**almost everyones: 17**

**sasori,deidara, and kankuro:19**

**gaara: 16**

**Itachi: 20**

_**

* * *

**_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sasuke'**

"Talking"

Flashback

* * *

review

"Why did we sing again?" Hinata asked Sakura as it was her idea. "You guys needed to show the guys what they were missing." She said trying to cheer up the girls, as she drove Ino's car, back to her apartment. They saw Sasori's and Kankuro's cars following them there and they relaxed after they saw that the other guys weren't with them.

review over

* * *

Sakura was thinking over where she was going, and realized she was leading her brother to her small apartment. _'Oh great, Sasori and Dei won't like me living there, they will make me move' __**'Then go to Ino's house she did give you permision to go any time' **__'That's right see you later' __**'Fine don't talk to me' **_Sakura started to head in the direction of Ino's house. "Hey forehead, why are we heading to my house?" Ino spoke up watching the car behind them follow. "My house is to small, and Sasuke would think to look there first, since I'm driving." Sakura said looking over to Ino. "That makes since" Hinata spoke up with tears in her eyes. "It'll be alright Hinata we know you loved Naruto, but you shouldn't let him ruin your whole life." Tenten said reaching over and comforting her best friend. "Yeah, come on Hina, lets cheer up and have watch a movie when we get to Ino's to cheer you up." Tem said watching her brothers, Dei and Sasori follow them. "Right let's go" Sakura said speeding up and making it to Ino's.** (Her parents are not home)**

Sasori's car pulled up behind the girl's car and everyone got out, and headed towards the living room. When everyone got there they sat down except the guys. The guys ran over to different girls to comfort them, since they were already close. Sasori ran over to his little sister, Dei ran to Ino, Gaara ran to Temari, while Kankuro went over to Hinata and Tenten. "Are you girls alright?" Kankuro was the first to speak out of anyone. "Yeah we are fine bro" Temari said looking over to her eldest brother. "Alright" the guys said finding a seat to also sit. "How about that movie?" Sakura said getting up and walking over to the movie cabinent. "Sure" everyone agreed as Ino and Hinata went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Sakura pulled out the movie Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist then placed it in the player. She grabbed the remote and sat down as Ino and Hinata came back. They watched the movie and all fell asleep somewhere in the middle.

**~~~~With the boys~~~~Happened at the same time~~~~**

The boys had did just what Sakura had said they would, they had gone to Sakura's apartment and started knocking on the door. Sasuke turned the knob and noticed that it wasn't locked. He walked in and was in shock. The rest of the guys walked in and were jsut as shocked as Sasuke. Papers were thrown everywhere, the bookshelf knocked over, the cushions were thrown off the couch, and everything was just thrown everywhere. "Looks like some one else was looking for Sakura also." Shikamaru said walking over to the bookshelf. Neji walked over and helped him lift it back up. The guys decided to pick up the rest of the house before heading out. After the boys finished up the cleaning and after searching for clues, and coming up with nothing, they headed out. Sasuke was the last to leave and shutting the door behind him, he saw a piece of navy and white colored clothing. He picked it up and examined it, it looked like a piece of an expensive kimono. He sighed thinking about if he should show the others. Deciding against it he pocketed the fragment of clothing and headed out of the apatment building, to his car.

"Hey teme, what took you so long?!?!" The blonde asked his best friend. "Hn, nothing dobe" Sasuke said walking over and getting into the driver's seat. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said getting into the back seat with Sai, and Neji. Naruto got into the passengers side and they drove off to Ino's, in hope the girls would be there.

Sasuke's phone rang as they got closer to Ino's. Sasuke looked at the caller ID and saw it was Itachi, who had decided to go home after the little mishap. "Hey, Ototo" **"Hey Aniki, did dad mention anything about a business trip to you?" **"No, he didn't, why?" **"Oh, he left just tonight, but he didn't tell me."** "Oh, that's weird, but I'm busy I got to go talk to you later about it." **"Alright bye." **They both hung up as Sasuke pulled into Ino's driveway and saw that Sasori's and Ino's car was there.

**~~~~Normal~~~~View~~~~**

The boys walked into the house, since Sai had a key that Ino gave him, and walked into the living room. They saw that everyone was asleep. "Troublesome, we spend the night looking for them and the whole time they were here." Shikamaru said sitting down next to Temari who was on the edge of the sleeping row, next to Gaara. "Hn, well we know they are alright now lets go." Sasuke said getting ready to leave, as Naruto grabbed his arm. "We know you like Sakura-chan, so you can stay and make her happy." Naruto said sitting at the head of Hinata who was squished by Sakura and Tenten. "Dickless has got a point he said sitting next to Ino who was on the edge next to Deidara. The guys gathered round their girls except Sasuke, who sat in an empty chair and pulled out a book. **(from right to left this is how they were Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, Ino) **

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~Morning~~~~**

Sakura was the first to wake. She looked around and saw that the traitors...or the guys... had come into the house ad fallen asleep. She woke the rest of the girls without waking the guys. "Let's go make some breakfast, and talk." Temari whispered getting up from her spot and heading into the kitchen, with the girls following. The girls started cooking bacon, sasusage, pancakes, waffles, and eggs. "So girls, what are we going to do with the guys?" Sakura asked flipping a pancake. "Let's see why they are here first." Hinata said setting the table. "Alright, and what if they are here to break up with us?" Tenten asked cleaning some of the dishes. "Then we can throw the food in their faces." Temari said cooking off some of the bacon. "That's a great idea...can we throw it in their faces anyway?" Ino asked just standing around filing her nails, not doing any of the work. "Maybe, depends how they apologize. By the way how about you start on the eggs?" Sakura said/asked glaring at Ino. "Alright, alright." Ino said getting to work. All the girls just started laughing and talking about random things.

Sasori woke up first and sat up waking Deidara. They smelt the delicious mouth-watering food coming from the kitchen, then stood up. They then noticed the rest of the guys in the living room, and decided to wake up Gaara and Kankuro instead of everyone else. The guys that were awake headed into the kitchen, and sat at the table. They started eating as if this was a normal thing, and started chatting girls then sat down after setting all the plates down on the table.

Naruto was the first to wake of the other guys. He sat up and smelt a heart breaking smell coming from 3 rooms over. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT AMAZING SMELL!?!?!?!" Naruto shouted waking the other guys. The other guys also smelled the amazing, mesmerizing, smell. The guys got up and all walked into the kitchen. The group that was already in the kitchen looked over at the new , Ino, and Tenten picked up their forks with food on it for the ready. "Ok guys, are you apologizingorbreakingup." **(i did that on purpose) **"Ummm, the second one?" Naruto said dumbly. "Ok girls, 3..2..1 GO!" Tem said as the girls who were mentioned before flung their food at the Naruto, and Temari let go of her fork and through that also. "Baka." Sasuke said slapping Naruto's blonde, bacon, and egg filled hair. "What did I do teme?" The now messy blonde asked. "You said breaking up." Shikamaru answered for him. "Ohh...heheh...we ment apologizing" Naruto reanswered rubbing the food out of his hair. "Ok go on." Hinata said kind of shyly looking at Naruto."Look we are so sorry. We didn't kiss them the girls came on to us they planned the whole thing. How do you think Karin knew when to come out?" Sai said speaking up for the first time. "Good point, you guys are forgiven." Ino said running up and kissing Sai. **(sry i made them accept to easily) **The gang sat down at the large table and started to eat their breakfast feast.** (Everyone is rich except Sakura, Sasori, and Deidara) **

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~12:30 pm~~~~**

Everyone was sitting in the Hyuuga Mansion now, because they figured it would be fun to visit there. The Harunos, Kyoya, and Uchihas **(itachi joined)** were sitting on a large leather couch. The Hyuugas, Kunia, and Uzamaki, were sitting on the floor huddle as couples next to the couch. The Sabaku's and Nara were sitting on beanbag chairs right in front of the tv. Sai and Ino were sitting in a large back recliner across from the couch. "How about we play a game to pass the time?" Ino asked looking around at everyone. "How about Spin the Bottle?" Naruto asked with a perverted grin on his face. Neji smacked his head because he knew what Naruto was thinking. "How about Truth or Dare?" Itachi suggested looking around for a decline in the offer. "NO!!!" Everyone who was there last time shouted together, remembering how awkward it was last time. "How about 7 Minutes in Heaven?" Ino suggested not seeing anyone disagree she grabbed a hat from the closet, then grabbed paper and pencils.

"Ok everyone, write your names down and put them in the hat." Ino said handing out the paper and pencils. Everyone did as they were told and Ino picked up the hat. _'Time to do some matchmaking for Sakura' _Ino thought to herself as she started pulling names. "Alright first up is, Temari and...SHIKAMARU NARA WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE TROUBLESOME!?!?!" Ino yelled at him as Temari got up and started walking towards the closet. "Because this is troublesome. You troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled the last part to himself as he went into the closet. Ino watched the time and when she walked over to the door and opened it. As she opened it she saw ShikaTema making out. "Alright love birds times up." Itachi smirked and everyone snickered at his comment. As the game went on all the couples ended up together, with Ino lieing about a few, so she would be able to match Sakura up with one she wanted to. Ino took a break when it was her turn and told Tenten about her plan and took her turn. "Alright the last couple, since we are not doing yaoi, sorry to the boys that dont get a turn. Will be Sakura and....Deidara." Ino announced to the group. There was a faint tint of pink on the twos cheeks as Ino and Tenten pushed them into the closet. Sasuke felt a pain in his chest, as they did so but ignored it.

**~~~~In the closet~~~~**

The closet was pretty small so Dei and Sak were very close togther, which made their blushes even brighter, but they couldn't tell because it was also pretty dark. "So Sak-chan...anything you want to talk about?" Dei asked kind of embarrased. "Ummm, not really heheh." She said with a small laugh. Deidara was mesmerized as she laughed. He started to think back to when she was little.

flashback:

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" A 10 year old version of Deidara yelled out to a 8 year old pinkette as they met up in the park. "Hey Deidara-Kun." Sakura said as she jumpped into his arms, and he swug her around in a giant hug. "So Sakura-Chan, is Sasori-No-Dana still giving you a hard time?" he asked her putting her down onto the ground, and standing her up onto her feet. She laughed "No Dei-Kun he never is you know that." she answered back to him. "I know, but I just want to keep my Sak-Chan safe." He said staring into her eyes. "Your Sak-Chan?" She looked at him questionably. "Yes you're mine and anyone that wants to hurt or take you has to go through me." He said protectivley kissing her on the top of her head. She continued to laugh as they played tag around the park. He could never get the laugh to stop and he was always mesmerized by it.

flashback over:

"Dei-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked with a worried tone. "Yeah just thinking back to a memory." He answered back giving her a peck on the top of her head. She giggled as the memory rushed through her to. "Sak-chan, you remember the time, that I was just remembering right?" He asked hoping she did. "Of course, I do." She answered back a giant smile on her face. "Well I was hoping now that we are older...We could you know...date?" He figured she would say no, but as he was about to answer saying she didn't have to answer, her lips met his and they had a passionate loving kiss, until they had to breathe. They stepped back and looked at each other. "I'll take that as a yes?" He said questionably with a smirk on his face. "Of course." Sakura replied jumping back into the kiss.

Just as the kiss started up again the door opened and gasps were heard all around the room as the kiss broke. "OMFG!!!! YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!?!?!" Naruto/Ino shouted looking at the newest couple. The couple blushed and walked back into the living room as if nothing happened. Sasori glared at Deidara being an over protective brother he is, as Sasuke felt a large pain in his chest and left the house. "EXPLAIN NOW!" Sasori commanded the newest couple as they got comfortable cuddling on the couch."We just figured out that we really liked each other, after being friends for the longest time." Sakura said matter-of-factly smiling. "You guys were seperated for four years." Temari spoke up coming out of shock. "So, doesn't mean we still weren't friends at heart." Deidara said kissing his new girlfriends forehead. Everyone besides Sasori congratulated the newest couple as they all came out of shock. "I'm still not happy about this but, I guess since he's my best friend, and not a stalker I'll allow it." Sasori said finishing up the congratulating. Sakura and Itachi were the only ones to notice that Sasuke had two got worried but, figured that they would find him later.

Everyone just sat around chatting and not worried about the time. They watched movies, ate snacks, and drank different types of sodas, before the question that Sakura dreaded came up. "Hey Sakura where do you live anyways?" Sasori asked looking at his little sister. "Ummm, I live in a nice apartment that has plenty of room." She answered back unsure of what to really say. "Yeah right, that apartment is really small I don't know how you live in that thing." Naruto said interupting the syblings conversation, while slurrping down some ramen. Sakura laughed nervously as her brother looked at her disaprovingly. "Sakura-niichan you are coming to live with me." Sasori spoke out. "Wait...Sasori don't you live with the Uchihas?" Sakura asked sitting up after laying down on Deidara. "Yep, he also lives with me." Dei answered for his best friend. Sakura blushed, "But I don't want to intrude on you guys. I'm fine living on my own." Sakura said trying to argue.

"No trouble at all, my kaa-chan is always going on about wanting a daughter. You'll be the closest she gets." Itachi said also encourageing Sakura to move in. He had grown to like her in the few hours that had past. "What about your father and Sasuke? I know they won't really like me there." Sakura said still argueing. "You are coming and that's final." Sasori spoke up glaring at his little sister. "Fine, by the way Naruto you're dead. How the hell did you find out about my apartment?" Sakura asked with a furious look on her look. "Well ummm, when we went to look for you Sasuke mentioned how you guys couldn't be there because it was so small." Naruto said thinking of a smart excuse for once. Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji looked shocked at how the blonde idiot could have thought of such an ingenious excuse. The girls looked at the guys with worried looks until the guys snaped out of shock. "Fine, you live for now." Sakura said calming down. Everyone laughed and continued chatting.

**

* * *

**

**Fugaku: Ok since my daughter still has not return I'm ending this chapter.**

***Me and Hidan walk back in***

**Anna: I'm sorry father *hugs Fugaku in an apologizing way***

**Hidan: Yes Uchiha-san I'm sorry to.**

**Kiba: What the heck did you do to Hidan Anna-Chan**

**Anna: Nothing just gave him a talking to.**

**Fugaku: Alright Anna finish ending the chapter.**

**Hidan: But I don't know what happen.**

**Kiba: Then reread it.**

**Anna: Dad don't you have a meeting?**

**Fugaku: You're right *he leaves***

**Anna: Alright boys shut the fuck up and don't argue. Now I'm sorry again for the late update and sorry for the High School Musical. One of my friends wantted it.**

**Kiba: We hope you liked the chapter and please continue reading.**

**Hidan: Yes and for Anna's cuz Miki we give you a Gaara plushie. *throws one at her***

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	9. The Project

**Anna: Hey guys I'm back again, I'm sorry for the late update.**

**Kiba: Yeah she is back in school and hating it.**

**Mikoto: I still don't understand why you won't wear the dress I picked out. *holds up a sky blue sundress.***

***Sasuke/Itachi snickers after seeing it***

**Anna: Because I don't wear dresses or skirts, And I'm going to the 8th grade and no one wears that.**

**Mikoto: Fine I'm still disapointed.**

**Kiba: OK can we get back to the story.**

**Anna: Fine Kiba-kun, Kaa-chan can you do the discalimer why I teach my sweet Anikis not to easedrop. *leaves room with Kiba***

**Mikoto: Alright dear, Anna does not own Naruto or any other pieces of it...Dear don't be so rough with them.**

**Kiba: Go Ann-chan... On with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Singing**

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sasuke'**

Review/Flashback

"Talking"

**Dream**

Review:

* * *

End 

"No trouble at all, my kaa-chan is always going on about wanting a daughter. You'll be the closest she gets." Itachi said also encourageing Sakura to move in. He had grown to like her in the few hours that had past. "What about your father and Sasuke? I know they won't really like me there." Sakura said still argueing. "You are coming and that's final." Sasori spoke up glaring at his little sister. "Fine, by the way Naruto you're dead. How the hell did you find out about my apartment?" Sakura asked with a furious look on her look. "Well ummm, when we went to look for you Sasuke mentioned how you guys couldn't be there because it was so small." Naruto said thinking of a smart excuse for once. Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji looked shocked at how the blonde idiot could have thought of such an ingenious excuse. The girls looked at the guys with worried looks until the guys snaped out of shock. "Fine, you live for now." Sakura said calming down. Everyone laughed and continued chatting.

of Review

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~5:30 pm~~~~~Uchiha Compound~~~~**

Everyone had gone back to their respected houses. Sakura had gathered her things and followed her new housemates to the Uchiha manor. Itachi had called his mother and she agreed right away. She could not wait to meet Sakura since as Itachi had said she had always wantted a Sakura entered the house Mikoto jumpped on her to give her a giant hug. "Oh my god, when Itachi said that Sasori's sister was coming to move in, I never knew she would be so adorable." Mikoto was squeezing her so much she started to lose oxygen. "C...ca....can't....br...brea...breath" Sakura forced out. "Mikoto-kaasan, Sakura-Chan can't breath" Deidara said grabbing Sakura as the feamle Uchiha let her go. **(Sasori and Dei call her kaasan since they are like her sons) **"Thanks Dei-kun" Sakura said hugging him. "Ohhh, does Dei-chan have a girlfriend?" Mikoto asked shildishly. "Yes kaasan, they are dating." Sasori spoke up, as Itachi disappeared, to see if the room for Sakura was set up right. "Awww, that is so cute. Well I'm glad you are staying with us and I'm sure my husband will be just as happy as I am. For now I'm going to go cook dinner, the boys will show you your room." She said smiling at them as she left to the kitchen.

Itachi came down and started leading Sakura down a hallway on the second floor. "Now Sasori says you can't have a room next to Deidara so, I put your room next to Sasuke's and his." Itachi said walking up to a room with a light colored balsa wood. He opened the door and on the inside was a beautiful crimson and back room. "I'm sorry about the black I know it's not one of your colors but, it's a Uchiha color." Itachi said kind of embarrased. "It's alright, I like the mix." She said walking into the room. The walls were a very bright crimson, while the floor and ceiling were a dark black. Inside the room there was a dark pine wood bed in the back left hand corner, a dresser to match was in the front right corner, it had a walk in closet and a nite stand with a lamp on it. On the opposite side of the closet was a personal bathroom that was white tiled, and had red shower curtains and more. "This is to much Itachi, really." Sakura said gazing at the beautiful room in front of her. "No it's not my mom had this room for awhile and was waiting for a chance to use it. She didn't have a girl and no guy would want this room, since we like navy blue more than crimson." He said smirking at his own comment. "Ok if you say so, but i really can't thank you enough." she said hugging him. He stood there for a second before hugging back. He left as Sasori walked up the stairs and past his sisters new room.

"So I see you like the room." He said also giving a smirk. _'He's been hanging with Itachi to much' _she thought to herself. "Yeah I love it. Thanks Aniki you're the best." Sakura said sitting down on her bed. "I know, you better get cleaned up, dinner is in about 20 minutes." He said leaving her by herself. She started to think about everything until she was disturbed by another voice.

_**'Dang, Inner Sasuke-kun is so mad at me.' **__'What are you doing here again...And what do you mean Inner Sasuke is mad.' __**'I'm here to tell you the mistake you're making, and Sasu-kun is mad at me for not stopping you.' **__'What mistake and what did you not stop me from?' __**'Sasu-kun likes you, and you start dating Deidara-kun. He expected me to stop you.' **_Inner Sakura was crying now at her mistake. _'Oh calm down, there is no way Sasuke liked or likes me. And Dei-kun is sweet.' __**'Sasu does like you why do you think he walked out after he saw you guys kissing, and yes I know Dei is sweet but, Sasu is sweeter.' **__'What ever you don't know anything.' _**'Hey Sak-chan, I'm sorry about earlier can you please stop crying.' **_**'Alright.' **_The two inners hug. _'Who the hell are you?' _**'Oh, sorry, didn't know you were having a conversation with your outer Sak.' **_**'It's alright. Now tell her your outer likes her.' **_**'Ok, my outer likes you outer Sakura-chan.' **_'No he doesn't...does he? Well I don't care right now leave me alone.' __**'Fine bye.' **_The Inners left Sakura to her thoughts.

Sakura started unpacking her things, and got ready to eat dinner with the rest of the house hold.

Sakura found her way to the dining room and noticed everyone was there except Sasuke and Fugaku. She took a seat next to Deidara, and Sasori. The diner was quiet except for the occasional questions from Mikoto. After dinner Sakura went back up to her room to get ready for bed. Mikoto came in shortly after. "Hello dear, I was wondering if you would like to skip school tomorow? I noticed you didn't have many clothes."  
Mikoto asked walking into Sakura's room. "Wouldn't I get in trouble with the school?" Sakura sked looking shocked at Mikoto's question. "No hun, Sasori was going to call in to change all your mailing information to our house." Mikoto stated as if she had planned it all. "Alright as long as I don't get in trouble, I'll gather my money and be ready tomorow." Sakura said kind of nervous. "No worries I'll pay and no objections. I'll see you tomorow." Mikoto said kissing the top of Sakura's head and walking out of the room. Sakura smiled and went to sleep.

**~~~~With Sasuke the whole time~~~~**

**(After 7 minutes in heaven)**

**'Why did you leave?!?!?! Get back there and fight for our girl' **Inner Sasuke yelled as Sasuke ran out. _'Hn, Get lost this is my life not yours. And she is not our girl sh's not even mine.' _**'Look I talked to Inner Sakura, she likes you just won't admit it' **_'If she likes me then she wouldn't be dating the ass. She would be dating me and kissin...wait what am I thinking. She wouldn't be dating me because I don't like her.' _**'What ever you say, but I know you like her.'**_** 'You're talking about how Sakura likes him right?' **_**'Sak-chan!!' **Inner Sasuke ran and hugged Inner Sakura. _'Would you guys get lost' _Sasuke spoke with venom in every word, the Inners ran off.

Sasuke decided to go to the park and relax. He started thinking over everything his Inner said about Sakura. _'Does she really like me? She couldn't or she wouldn't be dating Deidara. Why do I care it's not like I like her...Do I? No i couldn't, Sasuke Uchiha does not like anyone. That's right so why do I care?' _During his thoughts he drifted off into sleep.

**"Deidara I'm sorry I think I like someone else. I want to break up." A pink haired girl said standing in a dark green room. The said boy stood up. "I know Sak, you like someone else, you should tell him also." The blonde haired boy spoke walking towards Sakura. "He likes you to I know you guys are made for each other." Dei said hugging the pinkette. "Thanks Dei." Sakura hugged back. But what they didn't know was a duck butt headed boy was watching the whole thing. He smiled to himself and walked off as if he was never there. **

**Screen Change:**

**A boy with a butt of a duck hairstyle stood in a church in a tux. He had all his friends, and family there with him. He looked over at his blonde headed best man. "Naruto thanks for helping me again, I can never thank you enough." the first man said. "No problem Sasuke, I'm glad you and Sakura-chan are getting married finally. Everyone else was already married except you. You really needed to propose." Naruto spoke up to his best friend just as the music started. Suddenly a pink haired women started walking slowly to the music, up to the front of the church with a tall siver haired man. She was whispering a thanks to him. The man finished walking up to the front with the girl. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke stated smiling at him as Kakashi took a seat. The wedding continued like any other wedding, and then Sasuke and Sakura ran off on their honeymoon. (****I dont get into details at this part) ****Then they did sensored things.**

Suddenly Sasuke jolted awake as the lemon looked at his watch and saw it was around 5:30 pm. He started walking to his house, when he noticed that Itachi was entering the house with his friends and Sakura. He was surprised when he saw Sakura with a bag of what seemed like clothes and other things. He waited alittle while oiutside his house and walked in when he thought the coast was clear. When he walked in he saw that Sakura had moved into the room next to him. He walked into his room and decided not to leave for the rest of the night, knowing he would run into Sakura and have to explain why he ran off. He then decided to get ready for bed. After laying down for awhile he felt someone enter his room and kiss his head, he knew the touch from anywhere, his mom had came in to say goodnight.

**~~~~~Next Day 7:00 am~~~~**

Sasuke woke up and did his usual morning routine. After he finished and went down to breakfast he noticed that Sakura hadn't got up. "Oh, hello dear nice to see you're up. I'll start breakfast now." Mikoto said walking in behind Sasuke. "Hey mom, where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked taking a seat at his normal chair. "Oh, I didn't get the chance to tell you. She isn't going to school today. Can you get her work?" She said replying to his question with another question. "Sure, but why isn't she going?" He asked as the other guys came in the room. "Kaa-san is taking Sak-chan shopping to get her some more clothes." Deidara replied for Mikoto taking a seat infront of Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a quick glare, hoping no one would notice, but it was seen by Deidara and Sasori. "Yeah Kaa-chan says Sakura has already grown on her like a daughter, and would like to treat her like one." Itachi spoke up as he set the table since it was his turn. "Hn." was the only reply Sasuke gave as his food came around, and he started eating.

After he finished eating he grabbed his skateboard and took off down the road. Him and the rest of the gang all agreed to ride skateboards once a week as a project to save the Earth. The reason they came up with this is, because one of the teachers said if they didn't come up with a green week project, their grade will fall. He rode into the school and up to the stairs where the rest of the gang was. "Hey teme, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto was the first to speak. "She's not coming. My mom is taking her shopping, since Sakura is like a daughter as my mom says." Sasuke said not liking how Sakura was the first thing they asked about. He could not get the dream out of his head from the other day. He ignored the other questions and headed into the school. The day continued as if Sakura didn't exist except, for when he asked the teacher for the work, since Tsunade had informed the teachers of her moving into the Uchiha Mansion.

**~~~~Skip to Social Studies~~~~**

The gang sat down in their usual group and started talking. Kakashi came in a few minutes later. "Alright class I know this is social studies but I talked to Tsunade and she wants me to try a project. So first I'll put you guys in partners. Hinata and Naruto, Ino and Sai, Shikamaru and Temari, Karin and Suigetsu, Kin and Zack, Tayuya and Jugo, Ami and Shino, Myoko and Mizuki, Neji and Tenten." Kakashi continued for a while until only Sasuke was left. "Ok Sasuke, since you are left, you will be paired with Sakura. Since she isn't here right now, I expect you to explain this to her when you get home." Kakashi smirked behind his mask Karin raised her hand. "Sensei what do you mean when he gets home." She asked him in her, horrible, seductive voice. "Oh, I guess Sasuke here hasn't said to anyone really, Sakura moved into the Uchiha Mansion to live with her brother, S-" Kakashi didn't get a chance to finish..."Wait Sakura is really an Uchiha?!?!" Some people yelled out since they only got to hear the S come from Kakashi's mouth thinking he was about to say Sasuke. "No, Now shut up and let me finish. Her brother Sasori Haruno." He finished to the group with an aggravated tone. "Wait what happened to her parents?" A fan boy yelled out. "You'll have to ask her about that." Kakashi said.

"Now on with the project. Starting tomorow you and your partner will be living together in small houses, with a baby doll. You will be acting like a family for one week. You may not remove the batteries from the doll, and you will recieve money, to buy food and supplies for this week. The house is completely furnished so there should not be any problems. Now I know some of you guys are dating so nothing that should be sensored may go on in the house. You may only visit people that live in the houses, but you can have people visit you. Now are there andy questions?" Kakashi finished. Everyone stared in amazement Kakashi had never said so much. "Can we change partners because I want to be Sai's partner, and I know he wants to be mine." Ami spoke up trying to sound like a little angel. "Now that you ask...no you may not change." Kakashi said. Everyone else was silent. "Good now go home and pack your things, tell your parents, get a good nights rest. Before I forget you will not be coming to school for the week." Kakashi spoke up leaving the class room.

The gang got up and walked to the back courtyard to grab their skateboards. "So Sasuke, how do you think Deidara's going to take it, that you and Sakura will be pratically married and have a kid for a week?" Ino said about to break out laughing. "Hn." was the only thing he said as he took off. Naruto kissed Hinata and took off after him. "Yo teme, I know its a school night but can I spend the night." Naruto asked catching up with him. "Sure by the way I want you and Itachi to play DDR and watch you cry since you have to let him win." Sasuke said trying to lighten his own day up. "Ok fine, I'll come by your house after I gather my stuff, So you can explain the project to Sakura." Naruto laughed as he took off towards his house. Sasuke continued to ride towards his own house. When he got in he noticed everyone was at the table, eating a snack and chatting. He then saw his father in his study and he seemed stressed. "Oh Sasuke dear, I'm glad you're home did you get Sakura's work?" Mikoto asked as Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "Hn." He tossed the paperwork on the table in front of Sakura, who was talking to Deidara, across from Itachi and Sasori. Sasuke took a seat next to Itachi and started eating a tomato, that his mom put out for him. They all kept chatting except for Sasuke who just sat there. He was about to walk off when the door bell rang. He walked up and saw Naruto there with a few bags.

"Hey teme!" Naruto said walking in with his bags. "Hn, Hey dobe." Sasuke replied shutting the door behind Naruto. "Hey Naruto. I thought I heard you. " Sakura as she walked out of the dining room. "Hey Sakura-chan!." Naruto said dropping his bags and giving Sakura a huge hug. "Hey Naruto whats up with all the bags?" Sakura asked after he let her go. "Oh teme didn't tell you about the project yet?" Naruto looked surprised at first but changed into a happy look. "That means I get to tell you the project." His grin got bigger. "Let's go into the dinining room so Mikoto-chan can hear it to." He said grabbing Sakura arm and heading back into the dining room, leaving his bags.

"Hey guys, Naruto's here for the night!" Naruto announced himself in thrid person. The group chuckled as he sat down as if it was his house, Sakura took the seat next to him, and Sasuke walked in a took the seat he had just left. "So Naruto what's this project you were just talking about?" Sakura asked with intrest. Naruto laughed manically and then started to tell them about the project. During the whole thing Deidara was clenching his fist and gaining a furious look on his face, Sasori was just mad that Sakura was sleeping in a house alone with a guy, and the other two were smirking. Sakura continued to listen to the project until the explanation was over. "Guess I should go packing then." Sakura said sounding as if this was a normal thing, leaving the others alone staring in amazment how calm she reacted. "You even think of anything with my sister and you are a dead man." Sasori said getting up and leaving to his room. "I agree with Sasori, you touch my Sakura you will not live to see the next day." Deidara said heading down a different hallway."Oh sweetie this should be a great experience for you, I'm sure everything will go fine. Now come on Naruto I'll help you take your bags to your room." Mikoto said standing up with Naruto following behind her into the next room. Then only the Uchiha brothers were left.

"So little brother...What have you gotten yourself into? You will be living with the girl you like for a whole week, how did you end up with such luck?" Itachi spoke up after a minute of silence. "What do you mean I don't like Sakura?" Sasuke said getting ready to leave but Itachi jumpped up and stopped him. "Oh come little brother, I may not have a girl of my own, but I can tell when people like others." Itachi said smirking.

**

* * *

**

**Itachi: Hey guys Anna is umm recovering right now Sasuke went alil over board and did chidori.**

**Kiba: I can't believe you guys did that to your little sister.**

**Sasuke: We didn't mean to we just couldn't stop her until I brought out the big stuff.**

**Kiba: So, anyways I'm leaving and so are you guys. *kiba gets akamaru charge at them to the hospital***

**Mikoto: Ok guys we are closing up here to go see Anna comment please bye.**


	10. They meet Daisuke

**Me: Hey guys I'm out of the hospital and out with the next chapter.**

**Kiba: don't forget that Itachi and Sasuke are being severly punished.**

**Me: haha yeah it's their fault.**

**Kiba: Anyway we decided to invite Sasori and Deidara to do the disclaimer today.**

**Sasori: hello everyone hello Anna-chan *kiba glares***

**Deidara: What up people?**

**Me: hello boys anyway one of you the disclaimer.**

**Sasori: I'll do it Anna-chan. Anna-Chan does not own Naruto and the rest of us even though she could own me if she wantted. *kiba tackles sasori***

**Me: Deidara please do the right disclaimer.**

**Deidara: Sure Anna. Anna does not own Naruto or any of the rest of this story besides the plot.**

**Me: Thanks Deidara**

**Deidara: No problem now onto the story.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sasuke'**

**'Dreams/Reviews'**

_'Flashbacks'_

**

* * *

**

**'Review'**

**"So little brother...What have you gotten yourself into? You will be living with the girl you like for a whole week, how did you end up with such luck?" Itachi spoke up after a minute of silence. "What do you mean I don't like Sakura?" Sasuke said getting ready to leave but Itachi jumpped up and stopped him. "Oh come little brother, I may not have a girl of my own, but I can tell when people like others." Itachi said smirking.**

**'Review End'**

* * *

Itachi left the room to go find Naruto and challenge him to DDR. Sasuke was left in the dining room, thinkin, and wondering what will happen over the next week. Suddenly he heard Naruto screaming at Itachi that he was on in the battle, and you could hear them heading downstairs. He got up and figured he'd worry about that tomorow when he actually had to live with her. He walked down into the room where Itachi and Naruto had ran to and noticed Sasori was there, and so was Deidara who had his arm around Sakura. He glared but didn't know why and sat down in an arm chair to watch the battle. Naruto saw Sasuke enter and his face fell. He knew he had to lose to Itachi because of the deal. Itachi put his on hard and so did Naruto. Then Itachi put on the song Butterfly and the battle began. The two put up a good battle and Naruto still tried to make it look convincing that he lost but Itachi could tell. "Ok now that you lost once, try harder and lets do a real battle." Itachi stated as the song ended. "Oh, don't worry I will believe it!" Naruto shouted putting on Rainbow Rainbow to continue the battle. The two went at this for about an hour till Naruto finally won the full war. "I told you I'd beat you" He shouted dancing around the room. "Alright kids it's time for bed." Mikoto said coming down to the basement. "Alright let's go everyone." Sasori said getting up and heading up the stairs. Everyone followed and went to their respected rooms.

~~~~~**12:50 am**~~~~~**Sasuke's Room**~~~~~

_'I can't sleep and I don't know what to do.' _He got up and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. When he got down there he heard music coming from the basement and noticed that the DDR was on. He walked down there and noticed Sakura was using it. "Hey." He called to her, which shocked her and she froze for a minute. She looked over and noticed that it was only Sasuke and went back to her game. Sasuke waited for the moment, and when the song finished he walked up to her. "Hn, you couldn't sleep I'm guessing?" Sasuke asked looking at her. She was dressed in a pink mid drift tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. "Yeah, you guessed right, and yourself" She answered back, grabbing a drink of her water bottle, she brought down. "The same. I didn't know you played DDR, you want to go up against me?" He asked as a smirk appeared on his face. "If you think you can take me." She said setting down her bottle. "Then let's go." He said setting the game up for two players. They both set their levels at expert and Sasuke set the song on Sakura. "You just got yourslef in a heap of trouble putting that song on." She said as the song began. "Yeah right I'll win." He replied dancing at a fast pace.

They continued on the song for about 5 minutes until it ended, when the result came up it truned out to be and exact tie with all perfects. "Hn, guess you're pretty good." He smirked grabbing her water bottle and taking a swig. "Thanks, and give that back to me it's mine" She yelled grabbing her water bottle back from him and them tripping in the process. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her to make sure she was safe. When they landed on the floor Sasuke was under Sakura who had also grabbed onto him and their lips were touching. Sasuke and Sakura didn't move for a few seconds, and that's when they heard someone at the door.

"WOW!" Sakura got up and so did Sasuke.

They turned and saw Naruto at the door grinning his giant smile. "Naruto it's not what it looks like, we tripped when I was trying to get my water bottle back." Sakura said shaking her hands in front of her. "Yeah dobe that's all that happened nothing else." Sasuke said calming down. "What were you guys even doing down here?" Naruto asked now calm down from the event that jsut happened. "We couldn't sleep I was down here and Sasuke heard the music so decided to challenge me in DDR." Sakura said now taking a drink out of her water bottle. "Ok, well common lets head back upstairs" Sasuke said walking to the door dragging Naruto with him, leaving a confused Sakura behind.

Sasuke took Naruto up to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. When Sasuke looked back around he noticed Naruto grinning and sitting on his bed. "You love Sakura, don't you" Naruto asked in a knowing voice. "I think I might, I'm just not sure." Sasuke replied sitting on his bed next to Naruto. "Trust me I can tell you do." Naruto said standing up and looking through Sasuke's games. "Oh yeah, and how do you know?" Sasuke asked glaring at the blonde for going through his things. Naruto stopped and looked at his best friend. "Dude I kow you, you've never acted this way until she show'd up. You'd better make a move while this project is going on or you could lose your chance" Naruto said having a smart comment in the subject. "I guess you're right for once dobe I'm in love and I got to make my move." Sasuke said laying back on his bed. Naruto said goodbye and left, shutting the door behind him. _'I love her I guess and there's no stopping it' _He thought to himself. **'FINALLY YOU ACCEPT IT!!!' **Inner Sasuke started dancing and ran off to tell Inner Sakura. Sasuke fell asleep thinking over what he could do to make Sakura love him.

~~~~**7:30 am kitchen**~~~~

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were getting ready to head out, each carrying 2 bags except Naruto who had 4. **(two were full of ramen) **"Ok guys have fun and we'll come and see you in about 2 days" Mikoto said kissing Sasuke on the top of his head and hugging Sakura. Deidara gave Sakura a small kiss and Sasori hugged her. "You guys make it sond like were moving forever." Sakura said opening the door. "She's right we'll be back in a week" Sasuke said walking out the door followed back Sakura and Naruto. They didn't talk much besides Naruto who kept talking about ramen and how much fun the project would be. "Don't you guys think it would be cool if we got to share beds with our partner?" Naruto asked as everything seemed to stop for a second. Sakura blushed at the comment and Sasuke glared at Naruto. The two kept walking leaving Naruto behind them. "What did I say?" Naruto asked himself as he ran to catch up.

They reached the school around 8 and headed to their homeroom classroom. When they entered they saw their group in the back of the class with their bags. "Hey guys!" Sakura announced taking her normal seat next to Hinata and Temari. "What up, girl?" Temari asked looking over at the new company. "Not much can you believe this project?" Sakura asked starting a conversation between all the girls. The guys went over to a different table annoyed by the girl talk. Kakashi came in about 15 minutes later. "Ok class, please line up in pairs, with the partners I assigned yesterday" He said looking over the class. The class followed his orders, grabbing their bags and getting into line. Kakashi led them into a bus, and the bus led them to a small neighborhood, about 30 minutes away. The class got off the bus and walked up to Kakashi who was pulling out a bag and a huge box from the back of the bus. "Now one person come and get your baby, while the other reach into this bag, and grab out a key chain that has your house number and two keys on it. All the guys went over to the bag, and grabbed a keychain leaving the girls to get the baby. By 9:10 everyone had gotten sortted into their houses and had their babies.

**Here's what gender each group got and the name:**

**SASAUSAKU- BOY, DAISUKE**

**NARUHINA-GIRL, YUKI**

**SHIKATEMA-GIRL, AYAME**

**NEJITEN-BOY, KANO**

**SAINO-GIRL, MIDORI**

**(the others dont matter)**

~~~~**9:20 am**~~~~**SASUSAKU'S HOUSE**~~~~

The house had a living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and a nursery. The living room had a normal sized tv, a black cloth couch, the room had white walls and dark hardwood floors. there was a glass, dark wood coffee table sitting on a black rug infront of the couch. Next to the living room was the kitchen. It was tiled with white and black tiles. There was a long black marble counter that led into a bar table. There were black bar stools that sat on the side of the bar. There were light wood cabinents hanging over the counters with a black microwave between two of the cabinents. There was a white fridge next to a black stove. Down the hall way there was a bathroom with white tile and peach walls, there was a walk in shower with a peach rug next to it. The next room over was the bedroom. It was a room painted in a blue black color, with a king sized bed that had black sheets and a blue comforter. The floor had white carpet spread over it, and a closet that slid open, with mirrors on the door was across from the bed. There was a black dresser, next to a window on the left side of the bed. The window had white curtains hiding only alittle light from the room. The room across from the bedroom was the nursery. It was painted a crimson red and had a white crib in the corner, that was layed out with a black blanket that had red teddy bears on it. There was black carpet on the floor, that stood out against the bright colors. In the front of the room there was a white changing table. Hanging over the crib was a star and moon mobil. To make it more realistic they even had a toy box full of toys.

"Wow this house is amazing." Sakura said holding Daisuke in her hands, as she walked around the house, with Sasuke. Kakashi had turned on all the babies with a remote control, when everyone reached their houses. At this time Daisuke was peacefully sleeping in her arms. "Hn, I guess it is for a small house." Sasuke said looking around also. "They must have known you were going to get this house, Sasuke. Every room has some black in it besides the bathroom." Sakura said smirking. They reached the bedroom and saw the one bed. "Naruto had to jinx it didn't he." Sasuke said glaring at the bed. "Don't worry Sasuke I'll sleep on the couch" Sakura said walking out of the room to the nursery. "I'll sleep on the couch, it's only right for me to." Sasuke said following her and watching as she set Daisuke in the crib. "I won't alow you to." Sakura said turning around to argue. "Well I won't let you which means we will have to share the bed." Sasuke said trying to hide a blush and smirk from coming over his face. "Ok, if you don't mind I guess it's alright" Sakura said looking over at Sasuke. They went down and started to watch tv for alittle.

~~~~**12:20 pm**~~~~**SASUSAKU HOUSE**~~~~

There was a knock at the door. Sakura was the first to hear it, while she was changing Daisuke. "SASUKE GET THE DOOR!" Sakura shouted picking up Daisuke as she finished. Sasuke opened the door and he regretted it. "Hey Sasuke, where's Anna?" Sasori walked in the house without invitation. "Hn, she's in the other room with Daisuke." Sasuke said heading back into the living room. "Who's Daisuke?" Sasori asked, as he followed Sasuke into the living room. "The doll we have to take care of." Sasuke said hoping he would leave. "Ok I'm going to go see her." Sasori answered back leaving to the next room. Sasuke started thinking over why Sasori had to come. He was planning on seeing if Sakura wantted to catch a movie, dropping Daisuke at Naruto's or Shikamaru's house. Sasuke turned back on the TV, pretending to watch it trying to listen to Sasori's and Sakura's conversation. To his unfortunate luck he didn't hear anything.

2 hours later Sasori and Sakura came down the hallway and into the living room. "Well I'm going to go Sak, I'll be back in 2 days." Sasori said walking out the door. Sakura sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. "What was that all about?" Sasuke asked looking over at Sakura. "Hm? Oh nothing he just wantted to see how everything was going to work." Sakura answered back grabbing the remotefrom Sasuke's hand. "Hn, alright then." He stated back watching Sakura channel surf. They stayed that way untill 5:45 when Daisuke started crying. "I'll get him this time." Sasuke said standing up and going to Daisuke's room. Sasuke picked up Daisuke, and accidently hit the playback button on the tape recorder that was taped onto the back. The recorder started to repeat the conversations that had been held by Sakura and Sasori. _**"Sakura I saw the room you're staying in." **_Sasori's voice came out._** "Yes, What about it?" **_Sakura asked back. _**"I don't want Sasuke trying anything with you." **_The conversation continued with Sasori pratically saying how wrong it is for teachers to allow it, there were also some random statements in the conversation He decided to fast forward it. Soon a statement came that he wasn't expecting. _**"Why are you sticking up for Sasuke? Do you like him or something? **_Sasori seemed like he was about to yell it. _**"Not that I know of now lets stop talking and get back to relaxing." **_Sakura answered back before everything went silent. "Sasuke, What's taking you so long." Came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura. "Hn, nothing just giving Daisuke attention since he didnt seem hungry or a diaper change." Sasuke said in a hurry tone. "Ok, I'll just start dinner." She left the room, not knowing she was leaving Sasuke with alot on his mind.

**

* * *

**

**Anna: Well that's chapter 10. I'm sorry it was so short, I hate updating slowly so I hurried on this chapter.**

**Kiba: Yeah, what she said.**

**Deidara: When did you get back? And where's Sasori?**

**Kiba: I got back at the part where Anna was naming the children. And Sasori is taking a "nap."**

**Anna: Wow Kiba never thought that you would hurt him that much.**

**Deidara: Ha I'll take Sasori back to the hideout after we finish ending this chapter.**

**Kiba: I say just leave him.**

**Anna: Kiba be nice *kiba walks out of the room grumbiling to himself***

**Deidara: Ok well everyone REVIEW!!!! *Deidara grabs Sasori and walks out***

**Anna: What he said haha bye. **


	11. The Murderer is Caught

**Anna: Hola** **fieles lectores de la historia.**

**Kiba: Sorry about Anna her grandfather is teaching her spanish.**

**Gaara: Yes, and what she said is hello faithful story readers.**

**Anna: I can speak for myself guys. **

**Kiba: Haha we know.**

**Anna: Gaara and Kiba where are those costumes I told you to wear?**

**Gaara do we really have to?**

**Anna: Yes now go. *They leave and when they come back gaara's in a panda suit and Kiba's in a puppy one***

**Kiba: We look ridiculous.**

**Anna: You look cute. *Naruto comes in a takes a pic***

**Gaara: Geez I'm just going to do the disclaimer.**

**Anna: Okey Dokey. *Hugging Kiba***

**Gaara: Anna does not own anything here except the plot.**

**Anna: By the way everyone thank you for all the reviews I'm very grateful to cutecookiechick.**

**Kiba: Yes she has stayed by Anna's side during the whole story and given great ideas.**

**Gaara: Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Talking"

**'Inner Sasuke'**

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

**'Dreams/Review'**

_'Flashback'_

'Songs'

**

* * *

**

**Review:**

**'The recorder started to repeat the conversations that had been held by Sakura and Sasori. _"Sakura I saw the room you're staying in." _Sasori's voice came out._ "Yes, What about it?" _Sakura asked back. _"I don't want Sasuke trying anything with you." _The conversation continued with Sasori pratically saying how wrong it is for teachers to allow it, there were also some random statements in the conversation He decided to fast forward it. Soon a statement came that he wasn't expecting. _"Why are you sticking up for Sasuke? Do you like him or something? _Sasori seemed like he was about to yell it. _"Not that I know of now lets stop talking and get back to relaxing." _Sakura answered back before everything went silent. "Sasuke, What's taking you so long." Came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura. "Hn, nothing just giving Daisuke attention since he didnt seem hungry or a diaper change." Sasuke said in a hurry tone. "Ok, I'll just start dinner." She left the room, not knowing she was leaving Sasuke with alot on his mind.'**

**Review End**

**

* * *

**

4:45 pm SasuSaku's House

Sasuke was back to sitting on the couch holding Daisuke, when the doorbell rang again. He got up and went to the door, since Sakura was making dinner. He opened the door and saw Naruto and Hinata there with their doll. "Hey teme, me, Hinata-chan, and Yuki came over for dinner."

Naruto said pushing Sasuke out of the way and walking in. " It's ok with you, right Sasuke-san"

Hinata asked walking in slowly after Sasuke moved. She was holding Yuki in her arms like a real mother. "Hn, sure why not?" Sasuke said walking back into the living room. Everyone else followed as Sakura came in also. "Oh, hello Naruto, Hinata, and your baby I'm guessing. What's it's name, ours is Daisuke." Sakura said sitting down next to Sasuke on the couch.

"Ours is a girl and her name is Yuki, and shes the most beautiful baby doll in the whole world!" Naruto pratically screamed. "That's a beuatiful name, I'll be right back I'm going to set the table." Sakura left the room. "I'm going to go help her." Hinata got up and handed Yuki to Naruto, before leaving the room."

"So teme, I guess you saw that there is only one bed." Naruto said winking, at the so called teme.

"Hn, yeah so what?" Sasuke said looking over at his best friend. "Oh, you know what. You like Sakura and now you are sharing a bed with her. You must be happy about that." Naruto said, as silence took over the room. The only sound was coming from the kitchen and TV. "Yeah, I guess but drop the subject, they might hear." Sasuke answered back, as he slouched in the couch. (Haha that rymed) A few minutes went on when a plate smashed and Sakura cursed. Neither Sasuke or Naruto made a move since they knew the girls would be fine. When the living room door opened open and Hinata ran in yelling really fast, you couldn't understand her.

"Hinata-chan, tell us what's wrong" Naruto said running to Hinata and hugging her from behind.

"SAKURA WAS KIDNAPPED!!!" Hinata yelled out, as she fell to the floor and the guys stared at her in shock.

~~~~~~In the kitchen~~~~This starts from the time the girls left~~~~

The door opened as Hinata walked into the kitchen and saw Sakura grabbing a few plates down. Sakura set them down at the bar and grabbed some silverware from a drawer. Hinata came and got down the glasses and grabbed some Orange Crush out of the fridge. They continued to set the table in silence, then they sat down and started to chat.

"So Hinata, are you happy to be sharing a bed with Naruto?" Sakura asked with a grin on her face. Hinata tried to force a blush down but failed miserably.

"Y..ye..yes, I am very happy. How about you sharing a bed with Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked kind of shyly.

"It's no big deal really, it's not like we are really married, we aren't even dating." Sakura said taking a drink from her cup.

It was silent for a few minutes when the back door opened. Sakura got up and looked down the hallway, the scene looked kind of familiar. Suddenly it came to her and she slammed the door shut, and sat down in the chair. "Is somthing wrong Sakura" Hinata asked.

"No nothing, atleast not that I know of." She replied when the door opened and a guy that looked familiar to both Hinata and Sakura walked in. The two girls got up and backed away and Hinata was about to run, as she saw a knife come out of the guys pocket. "Uc-" Sakura was cut off, as the man grabbed her mouth, and ran out the door with her. Hinata ran out the door knocking over a plate as she ran to the living room. Hinata ran in the room yelling really fast, you couldn't understand her.

"Hinata-chan, tell us what's wrong" Naruto said running to Hinata and hugging her from behind.

"SAKURA WAS KIDNAPPED!!!" Hinata yelled out, as she fell to the floor and the guys stared at her in shock.

Sasuke ran out of the living room after setting Daisuke on the couch. He ran into the kitchen and saw the broken plate, and a note Hinata must have missed. The note read the following:

* * *

Sasuke,

Don't worry about your precious Sakura-chan, I'll take good care of her. Her mother didn't do what I wantted her to a few years back.

So Sakura here will be making up for it. I'll give you a day to find her, if you don't then she will be my 'slave' and you should know what I mean.

So hurry my dear Sasuke, I don't think you want anything bad to happen to the girl.

Love- Some one close

* * *

Sasuke stared at the letter wondering who it could be, he grabbed a knife and put it in his pocket. He ran back into the living room and saw Hinata had woken up and was now holding both looked at Sasuke as he ran in and put on his jacket and shoes.

"I'm going to find her, take care of Daisuke I don't want an F on the project and I doubt Sakura will want one either" Sasuke said grabbing his walet and skateboard. He ran out the door and jumpped on his skateboard while doing a kickflip of the steps. He rode out of the small community and towards the woods. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to be here.

~~~~~With Sakura~~~~~

She was thrown over the mans back as he ran off into the woods. She knew this man was dangerous, she recognized his face from the day her parents died. She kept quiet and soon the man stopped in front of a worn out old shack. The man unlocked the door and threw Sakura into a room, before locking the door from the outside.

"Don't worry sweet heart you're just repaying a debt your mother owed me. She really should have done it. Then maybe she and your father would be alive and you guys, with your brother would be a happy family." The man said laughing about the whole thing. Sakura didn't say anything just sat there thinking about what it could have been that this man wantted so badly from her mother. It soon came to her and she was disgusted about the thought.

"How could you do this? You're from a great family, an honorable one at that. You're a disgusting man Uchiha." Sakura screamed at him, knowing he was still at the door.

"Oh, so you do know who I am. You're a smart girl Sakura-chan, I am glad Sakira wasn't just a pretty face. She made an excellant daughter for me to pleasure myself with." Fugaku had a perverted smirk on his face. Sakura looked disgusted and she was. She decided to look around the room and try to find a way out of the room. She soon gave up and started thinking how much worse it could get. She was tired but she knew she couldn't fall asleep, not knowing what could happen. Luck wasn't on her side though and she soon fell asleep on the cold floor of the room.

~~~~8:37 pm~~~~With Sasuke~~~~

Sasuke kept running not slowing down. He had thrown his skateboard down in the middle of the woods, knowing it would be of no help to him. He was thinking over who it could have been, and where they could have taken Sakura. He did not let Inner Sasuke start talking he had to much on his mind for the Inner to speak. He soon came to an opening and saw a shack, so he ran to it not knowing why. He slammed open the door hearing Sakura's singing and saw...

"Dad?!" Sasuke yelled with anger. "Why the hell would you do this, what about mom?" Sasuke was growing more angry. Fugaku stood from the couch that he was sitting on, and stood in front of his son. Sasuke was now glaring while Fugaku just smirked his Uchiha smirk.

"Because, my dear son your mom was never the only woman for me. I only proposed because people were getting curious on why I hadn't had a heir. Your mom never gave me what I wantted so I needed someone else, and I found dear Sakura's mom and she didn't give me what I wantted. So afterwards I killed her and her damned husband, to get payback. But that wasn't enough I had to get more revenge, so I had it all planned out, I just need Sakura-chan here to show up. Now if you'll excuse me son, I would like you to leave so I can get what I want." Fugaku smirked during the whole speech.

He started walking to Sakura's door, when a knife flew at his shoulder. The knife slashed his shoulder open and he fell to the floor and screamed. Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and called the cops, as he opened Sakura's door and found her on the floor crying. Sakura turned around and saw him, her tears started to stop. She jumpped to her feet and ran into his arms. He was shocked by this but slowly started to hug her back.

"I thou- thought-yo-you we-were the-one screa-sreaming." She cried into his chest. He stood there talking to her in hushed tones trying to calm her. Sakura soon fell asleep in his arms, and he set her on the small couch. He turned around and looked over at his dad. He scowled at his father who was now passed out on the floor from loss of blood. Sasuke went to the recked bathroom and saw some bandages, he grabbed them and went to wrap his dads shoulder up. He knew that his father couldn't be punished if he was dead, and he did not want to be known as a murderer. He pushed his dad into the room Sakura had just came from and locked him in. He then sat down on the couch and pulled Sakura's head onto his lap.

He sat there for a hlaf an hour when the cops came in through the door. Sasuke started to explain everything as one of the men went and got Fugaku. The sherriff offered a ride back and Sasuke agreed since Sakura was jsut getting up. Sasuke decided it would be best to head back to the mansion and forget about the project for the night. The officer took them there and explained everything to Mikoto and the guys. After he left Mikoto and the guys started fussing over Sasuke and Sakura, who had fallen asleep. Everyone calmed down and went to their rooms, Sasori had picked up Sakura and took her to her room. Sasuke stayed in the living room thinking over how Sakura had cried, so much when she thought he had been the one hurt. He soon cleared his mind and went to his room and fell asleep on his bed.

**

* * *

**

**Anna: Well guys here's chapter 11 for ya.**

**Kiba: Yep I find it one of the best.**

**Gaara: It could use more detail.**

**Anna: Well sorry, I was tired it was 3:30 am when I finished this and you should know that.**

**Kiba: Haha she just told you panda boy.**

**Gaara: Just shut up and finish ending the chapter. *Gaara walks away"**

**Anna: Gaara you need to learn to take a joke. *I stormed after him***

**Kiba: Hey don't leave me. *Kiba runs after us and Naruto walks in***

**Naruto: HEY PEOPLE WHO ARE THANKFULLY STILL READING THIS PLEASE REVIEW SO ANNA WILL GIVE ME RAMEN!!!!!!!!!**


	12. AN

**Hey guys it's me Anna I'm having trouble with ideas**

**does anyone have nay idea on how i can continue with this story**

**if not then i'm probably going to stop this story or atleast put it on hold**

**I do have many ideas for other stories but I really want to finish this one**

**I hope you guys understand if i don't finish**

** The eighth grade for me is tough**

**I lost many friends this year and the teachers hate me**

**The little time i have is dedicated to thinking of ideas and studying**

**I barley even have time to hang with friends**

**So just saying that this mite be the last you hear of me **

**for this story**

** So please review the few chapters i have**

**And lets hope I can get some ideas**

**Well from all of us from the Akatsuki, Konoha, and Suna**

**Review and we love ya**

**:-D**


	13. The News

**Anna: Hey guys I'm sorry about making you guys think the last chapter was a real chapter.**

**Kiba: Yeah we didn't mean to, we just wanted to let you know we were updating slowly.**

**Anna: So just to let you know this is a real chapter.**

**Kiba: And today we brought Lee and Shino with us.**

**Lee: YES BECAUSE WE ARE SO YOUTHFUL!!!**

**Shino: Hi…**

**Anna: Yes so this chapter may be really short and not that good.**

**Kiba: Yeah she's starting typing this while in class shhh.**

**Lee: She is so dedicated and youthful!**

**Shino: Can we just start the story.**

**Me: Fine **

**Lee: Anna does not own**

**Shino: Naruto or any other characters.**

**Me: On with the show.**

**Song/Inner Sasuke**

_**Inner Sakura**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Review/flashback

Review

He sat there for a half an hour when the cops came in through the door. Sasuke started to explain everything as one of the men went and got Fugaku. The sheriff offered a ride back and Sasuke agreed since Sakura was jsut getting up. Sasuke decided it would be best to head back to the mansion and forget about the project for the night. The officer took them there and explained everything to Mikoto and the guys. After he left Mikoto and the guys started fussing over Sasuke and Sakura, who had fallen asleep. Everyone calmed down and went to their rooms, Sasori had picked up Sakura and took her to her room. Sasuke stayed in the living room thinking over how Sakura had cried, so much when she thought he had been the one hurt. He soon cleared his mind and went to his room and fell asleep on his bed.

End Review

**~~~~Uchiha House~~~~10:00 pm~~~~**

Sasuke woke up and had an urge for water. He got up and walked out his door and down the hallway. As he started to walk by Deidara's door, he heard Sakura speak. He hid next to the door as she was speaking.

"Deidara I'm sorry I think I like someone else. I want to break up." A pink haired girl said standing in a dark green room. The said boy stood up.

"I know Sak, you like someone else, you should tell him also." The blonde haired boy spoke walking towards Sakura.

"He likes you to I know you guys are made for each other." Dei said hugging the pinkette.

"Thanks Dei." Sakura hugged back. But what they didn't know was a duck butt headed boy was watching the whole thing. He smiled to himself and walked off as if he was never there. The said boy smiled at the thought of them breaking up, and continued to walk downstairs to get the water he had forgotten about. He sat down at the table with a glass of water and a tomato he had token out of the fridge. He soon heard someone else coming down the stairs. Suddenly a pink blob came around the corner into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Sasuke didn't see you there. What are you doing up, at this time?" Sakura asked looking at him as she sat down on the counter top. Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

"I was thirsty I didn't have anything to drink since before the little incident." Sasuke smirked but changed his expression to sad as he remembered the accident. They were silent for a little as the memories passed before their eyes.

"Yeah about that, thanks for helping me. I don't know what would have happened. I'm really grateful and glad to have met someone like you." She smiled and got up to hug him. When she wrapped her arms around him, Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her to. She soon let him go and he let go of her. They both sat down at the table after Sakura had got herself a glass of sweet tea. They then started talking about what will happen when they got back to the project, knowing they couldn't just leave it. They soon finished talking and went back to bed.

~~~~~~8:30 am~~~~Uchiha Mansion~~~~~

Sasuke woke up and stretched before finishing his normal morning routine. He got dressed into a white muscle tank, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of black converse. He looked in the mirror and looked satisfied. The boy then walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw everyone there. Sakura had on a mid-drift red tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, with red and black DCs. Deidara was wearing a green t-shirt, black baggy pants, and black and green Nikes. Mikoto and Itachi were in formal dark blue kimonos and each wearing black dress shoes. Last but not least Sasori had on the same outfit as Deidara except in a dark crimson color, replacing any green.

"Hey Sasuke, are you ready to head back to the other house?" Sakura smiled, as Sasuke grabbed a plate of food that Mikoto had made for him, and sat down next to her.

"Sure I guess, I don't want to fail so we better get there soon." He replied back, as he took a bite of eggs.

Everyone was quiet while finishing up their breakfast until Sakura broke the silence.

"Hey Sasori, I have a question about the event that took place last night." She said dropping her fork. Everyone looked over at her shocked that she was the one to bring up the subject of last nights events.

"Sure, what is it Sak?" Her brother asked a little scared of the question.

"If you've been living here with Fugaku-san, why didn't you do anything about him? I mean you did see him when mom and dad were killed. Shouldn't you have turned him into the police or at least tell Mikoto-san?" Sakura looked at him, curiosity taking over her eyes.

"Well you see Sakura, I don't remember anything from that night besides you being token away and mom and dad being killed. I really don't remember anything else; it was to traumatizing to remember." Sasori replied back looking down at the table with guilt running through his body.

Everyone got silent again and they tried to forget about the nights events. Soon everyone had finished. Itachi and Mikoto left to head to court so they could be witnesses about the nights events. The court had agreed that it was too soon for Sakura and Sasuke to be questioned. Sasori and Deidara left to the store so they could pick up some food and other items for the house. That left Sasuke and Sakura at home alone.

"Hey Sakura, I forgot to tell you, I heard the conversation between you and Deidara last night. I wanted to make sure you are alright." Sasuke said after a few minutes of silence. They were getting ready to head out the door back to the small apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine like I said in the conversation if you were paying attention, I like someone else. I'm just hoping they like me to." Sakura grabbed her board and walked out the door, with Sasuke following behind her with his board. They took off down the road at the same speed.

"I'm sure they do, I mean even, I…" Sasuke caught himself before he could say that he had feelings for her. She looked at him confusion glazing over her eyes.

"What was that, Sasuke?" Sakura asked stopping her board. Sasuke had hoped she had not heard him, but to his luck she had. He had now stopped his board to.

'_What am I going to do, I can't lie. But she might not like me' _

'**How about you tell her anyway, I mean who wouldn't like us'**

'_You mean me, and I don't think she does'_

'**Me and you are the same person, now tell her or I'll take over and tell her'**

'_Fine I'll tell her'_

'**Good now Goodbye, I got a date with Inner Sakura'**

"Sasuke, is anyone in there?" Sasuke jumped as he came out of his mind to Sakura waving her hand in front of his face, and calling his name.

"Yeah, sorry zoned out. Now what I was going to say is…IlikeyouandIthinkImayevenloveyou. **(Yes I did that on purpose) **Sasuke said to quickly for her to understand.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that really." Sakura said looking over at him with her sparkling green eyes.

"I said I like you and I may even love you." Sasuke looked down at his feet, with a small hint of red coming over his face. Sakura looked surprised at him. She had not expected that to come out of his mouth, especially not to her. Everything seemed to freeze in time as the two just stood there.

"Sasuke, I…I like you to. That's why I broke up with Deidara I wanted to get closer to you." Sakura looked at her feet also with a blush coming over her face too. They stayed that way for a little then both looked at each other and onyx met emerald.

"Then do you think you would…maybe…be…ummm my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked his face now turning tomato red. Sakura's face followed suit as she nodded her head shyly.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She then jumped into his arms in a giant hug. They stayed that way but looking into each other's eyes. Soon Sasuke couldn't help himself and leaned down to Sakura's height and kissed her passionately. When he moved away from her she was redder than before if that was even possible. They then smiled at each other and took off toward their assignment.

**~~~~12:30 pm~~~~Sasusaku house~~~~**

The new couple hopped off their boards and grabbed hands as they walked into their apartment. As they walked in they heard people talking and the TV going in the living room. They walked in and Sasuke had now switched his arm to around Sakura's waist to protect her. When they got to the living room, they saw the whole gang sitting there with the TV on. They were all just chatting about random things. Shikamaru was asleep on the couch using Temari as a pillow, Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the floor against the coffee table, Sai was sitting in a chair with Ino in his lap, and you could hear Neji and Tenten in the kitchen.

They all turned to look at the door way and looked surprised when they saw Sasuke with his hand around Sakura's waist smiling. There was silence for a minute until Ino and Naruto broke it.

"YOU GUYS ARE A COUPLE!?!?!?!" They shouted and asked together. Shikamaru jumped, which startled Temari and made her jump a little, which also made Shikamaru fall to the floor. Shika mumbled a troublesome and got back onto the couch. When he sat back on the couch Temari reached over and gave him a small peck on the cheek before returning to the new found couple.

"Yes we are. Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked glaring at them, as him and Sakura sat on the other side of the couch next to ShikaTema.

"Yes!!! Because aren't Sakura, aren't you dating Deidara?!?!?!" Tenten yelled as her and Neji heard the whole thing and decided to join the gang by sitting on the floor.

"No actually I broke up with him last night, after Sasuke saved me." Sakura stated to the gang as she laid down into Sasuke's chest. They all looked at the couple, you could see how hard it was for them to hold in the questions that they had about last night.

"You want to know about last night don't you guys?" Sakura asked, as Sasuke played with her bubblegum pink hair. The gang all nodded their heads and gathered around Sasusaku. Sasuke was the one to tell the story as Sakura was still a little sad about the whole experience.

"So your dad did it? That's just wrong. I mean he's from this prestigious, rich, loving family and he goes and does that." Neji stated as he shook his head in disgust. Everyone looked disgusted actually even Naruto who had missed parts of the story because he wanted ramen.

"Yeah, I can't believe I used to look up to him and lived in the same house as him for this long." Sasuke said putting his head down in shame.

"It's not your fault Sasuke-kun, you didn't know." Sakura said making Sasuke look up. Soon everything was quiet after they talked about some random things, trying to forget about the event. They each took turns checking on the kids that were in the kid's room. Soon the couples started leaving one by one and then Sasusaku was left with Daisuke. Sasuke picked up Daisuke and took him to the crib as Sakura went to make dinner.

**~~~~Time skip~~~~end of the project~~~~Monday morning~~~~**

The gang was sitting in home room at 8:00 am waiting for the news that Kakashi said he would be announcing. He soon walked into the classroom and everyone got silent.

"Today class I would like to inform you we will be putting on a school production of Cinderella and we will be having a formal dance after that." Kakashi announced in the front of the class. Everyone started talking at once, and Kakashi had to scrape some chalk on a blackboard he kept in case of that type of situation.

"Now I would like people to nominate a girl and boy for the prince and Cinderella, plus I need people to play the step mother and sisters. Are there any nominations?" Kakashi asked as some hands shot up. Kakashi called on Tenten who was one of the first to raise her hand.

"I nominate Sakura to be Cinderella, and Sasuke to be the prince, since they are some of the most popular and have the best singing voices in the class." Tenten stated as most people nodded their heads in agreement. Ami stood up and started speaking out of turn.

"Well I nominate Karin to be Cinderella because she can sing better than anyone." The clones nodded their heads as Ami spoke. The rest of the class disagreed and people started to name off more roles. Kakashi soon agreed on the roles and the clones were not happy.

**The Roles:**

**Cinderella-Sakura**

**Prince-Sasuke**

**Step Mother- Ami**

**Anastasia-Karin**

**Other Stepsister- Myoko**

**Fairy God Mother- Temari**

**Gus Gus- Neji (involuntarily) **

**Jaq- Naruto**

**Prince's Advisor- Shikamaru**

"Now we are also going to have an opening thing to advertise the United Fruit Company, so we can earn money for costumes. So are there any volunteers to dress like fruits." Kakashi announced to the class. **(Sorry my friend wanted this)**

A few hands went to the air and it was just the right amount. Many people were laughing at the idea of dressing up like fruits and embarrassing themselves, but many people wanted to because they thought it would be fun.

**Roles:**

**Temari-Strawberry**

**Hinata-Blueberry**

**Ino-Banana**

**Shikamaru-Pineapple**

**Tenten- Grape**

**Shino- Plum**

**Naruto- Orange**

**Sakura-Cherry**

**Kiki- Peach**

**Lee-Pear**

**Anna-Well I'm stopping there because I'm tired of Lee telling Shino to be more Youthful**

**Kiba: Yeah I'm getting annoyed by it to.**

**Lee: But he needs to be more youthful.**

**Shino:…**

**Anna: Ok that's it Lee leave now or you will not be so youthful.**

***Lee runs to the next room*\**

**Kiba: Go Anna! *he glomps me***

**Shino: Ok sorry this was so short people but Anna wanted to update but had no good ideas.**

**Kiba: Yeah but we think this was a good chapter.**

**Anna: Thanks Guys *glomps them***

**Everyone:REVIEW!!!**


	14. Last Chapter before Epilouge

**Anna: Oh my god I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been working on my other story.**

**Pein: Yeah kiddo has been very busy.**

**Konan: Pein-kun why do you call her kiddo.**

**Pein: Because she's like a little sister or daughter, since she joined the Akatsuki when Itachi did.**

**Anna: Haha yeah and I'm an angel, so shut up blue haired bitch.**

**Konan: Oh you are so dead emo slut. *me and Konan fight***

**Pein: Wow Konan get's jealous to easy, I said Anna was just a friend.**

***Zetsu shows***

**Zetsu (white): Well this is horrible why are they fighting?**

**Zetsu (black): Because fighting is the only way to solve problems.**

**Pein: Zetsu you're supposed to be on a mission.**

**Zetsu (white): Well Anna doesn't own Naruto or anything like it. Now on with the story *he runs***

**

* * *

**

**Song/Inner Sasuke**

_**Inner Sakura**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Review/flashback

* * *

Review: "Today class I would like to inform you we will be putting on a school production of Cinderella and we will be having a formal dance after that." Kakashi announced in the front of the class. Everyone started talking at once, and Kakashi had to scrape some chalk on a blackboard he kept in case of that type of situation. "Now I would like people to nominate a girl and boy for the prince and Cinderella, plus I need people to play the step mother and sisters. Are there any nominations?" Kakashi asked as some hands shot up. Kakashi called on Tenten who was one of the first to raise her hand."I nominate Sakura to be Cinderella, and Sasuke to be the prince, since they are some of the most popular and have the best singing voices in the class." Tenten stated as most people nodded their heads in agreement. Ami stood up and started speaking out of turn."Well I nominate Karin to be Cinderella because she can sing better than anyone." The clones nodded their heads as Ami spoke. The rest of the class disagreed and people started to name off more roles. Kakashi soon agreed on the roles and the clones were not happy.

Review End

* * *

The gang all split up and went on to their own classes talking about the play and dance. Hinata and Sakura were walking into class and seperated becase they were on different sides of the class room. Sakura brought out her phone and started to text Hinata.

_

* * *

__Sakura Texting_

Hinata Texting

_hey hina i was wonderin if ya wanna go shoppin l8r 4 dresses with the others_

sure sak im sure itll b fun ya wanna invite the guys

_nah itll b a surprise 4 the dresses we get_

thats a gr8 idea where we goin

_we'll stop at the mall im sure therell b plenty places there we can check out_

yeah so we tell them durin lunch

_thats perfect and im gonna invite gaara, kankuro, itachi, dei and saso_

ok well b4 we get in trouble lets pay attention

_wateve hina_

Sakura put up her phone and noticed that Sasuke had been reading over her shoulder the whole time. Sasuke smirked at her and mouthed that she needed to pay attention. Sakura then stuck her tounge out and looked back to the front of the class. Sasuke smiled and placed his hand on Sakura's knee under ehr desk. You could see a small smirk come over her face. The class seemed to go really quickly and so did the next one. It was soon lunch, and everyone was sitting outside under the cherry blossom tree that Sakura had first told her story. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on a branch above Naruto and Hinata. Tenten and Neji were sitting at a picnic table with Ino and Sai. Then last but not least Shikamaru and Temari were on a branch next to Sasuke's and Sakura's.

"Hey Ino, Tenten, Temari me and Hinata thought that we should go to the mall so we can pick out our dresses for the dance." Sakura said while taking a bite of her sandwhich.

"That's a great idea, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Ino yelled at her.

"Probably because we didn't see each other until now and we thought of it in first bell after Kakashi told us about the dance." Sakura yelled back.

"She's got a point Ino, they are only able to see us about three times a day. So they tell us now after they thought of it." Temari said looking down at Ino.

"Hey can us guys come?" Naruto asked hugging Hinata hoping she would answer yes.

"No we are going to keep the dresses a surprise that's why I'm inviting Itachi, Deidara, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sasori so we have a guys say." Sakura said smirking.

"That's unfair you do know that right?" Neji asked feeling alittle annoyed.

"Yeah, but we don't want you guys to see till the dance so you'll have to deal with it." Tenten said pecking him on the cheek.

"You girls are so troublesome, why can't we see them when we are going to see them at the dance?" Shika asked with a bored tone.

"Because we don't want you to." Temari smirked and everyone finally stopped talking about shopping.

The gang continued to talk about random things and the play. Everyone was very intot he play even though it was just mentioned today. They knew that Sasuke and Sakura would make a great prince and Cinderella, since their lives have pratically been theirs. Sakura grew up with a hard life and Sasuke had the greatest life, and now that they've met everything has come together.

_'I can't believe how my life has turned out .I thought it would continue to go on horribly, but since I met Sasuke it could not be any better.'_

_**'I knew things would work out for you especially since I told you Sasuke liked you.'**_

_'Oh shut up, you got me and Sasuke together what more do you want'_

_**'I want you to get married and have Uchiha babbies.'**_

_'i'm to young and I'm not even out of High School so dream on.'_

_**'Oh, I will.'**_

"Sak are you there?" Sasuke asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry I was thinking." Sakura said as she jumped from the tree hand in hand with Sasuke.

"Inner Sakura talking to you?" Sasuke smirked as they walked inside.

"Yeah ha-ha, she told me we need to get married and have little Uchiha babbies." Sakura laughed and so did Sasuke, but Sasuke was thinking over what she had just said.

_'Why is she laughing about that? Doesn't she love me enough?'_

**'Of course she loves you, she was talking to inner sak and she said she is to young though.'**

_'For once I have to say thank you to you. I might have done somthing stupid and have had this relationship over'_

**'Yeah I'm the greatest out there'**

_'Now you're just being cocky. Get Lost.'_

Sasuke came back to reality and saw a smirking Sakura looking at him. She laughed alittle and looked back to the front of the class. She was watching his expressions and knew he was talking to Inner Sasuke. She was a little scared when she saw the sad expression show.

"Hey Sasuke what were you and Inner sasuke talking about?" Sakura whispered.

"Nothing we were just talking. But hey Sakura, do you really love me?" Sasuke asked her.

"Of course Sasuke, why would you think I di-, Oh now I understand. It's becasue I laughed about the child thing right?" Sakura asked as Sasuke nodded his head.

"But Inner Sasuke told me why, I just wantted to ask once more." Sasuke smirked.

"Alright then." Sakura said looking forward as Sasuke put his hand on her knee again.

The class seemed to go short this time, but that's because Orochimaru's hissing. They all just sat there and acted like they were listening as they actually texted. Sasuke was texting Naruto asking him if he could come over and run lines with him after school since none of the girls would be there, but of course Naruto invited the rest of the guys also. The girls were all texting each other going over what type of dresses they were going to get when they went shopping later. Soon school ended and the gang met up outside the school to head different ways.

"So girls you ready for the greatest shopping experience ever!" Ino yelled making everyone stare at her.

"Ino-Chan calm down a little or you'll start a scene." Sai said kissing Ino before getting in his car to head to Sasuke's.

"He's got a point Ino, now come on let's head to the mall." Temari said kissing Shika goodbye.

All the guys gave a kiss to their girl and got in their own car to head to Sasuke's to hang. The girls all got into their own car, except Sakura who was riding with Hinata, since she had no car. The all drove off on their own ways with their own group of friends.

**~~~~With the Boys~~~~**

The boys all walked into the Uchiha mansion and downstairs to the music room. The boys had decided that they would rather practice their music then lines, since they had after school practice for that.

"So what song should we work on?" Neji asked looking over the rest of hte gang.

"I don't know and don't care?" Shikamaru said laying down on the couch.

"Hn, I don't care either." Sasuke said looking at Naruto for an anwer.

"I actually have an idea, how about Absolutley (Story of a Girl)" Naruto suggested.

"I haven't heard that in forever you should play it." Sai said sitting in a chair.

"Sure." Shika said getting up and getting ready.

Everyone got into place and got ready to sing.

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looked so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles**

**Now how many days in a year**

**She woke up with hope**

**But she only found tears**

**And I can be so insincere**

**Making her promises never for real**

**As long as she stands there waiting**

**Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes**

**Now how many days disappear**

**When you look in the mirror **

**So how do you choose**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day**

**And your hair never falls in quiet the same way**

**You never seem to run out of things to say**

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looks so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles **

**Now how many lovers would stay**

**Just to put up with this shit **

**Day after day**

**Now how did we wind up this way**

**Watchin our mouths for the words that we say**

**As long as we stand here waiting **

**Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose**

**Now how did we get here today**

**When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day**

**And your hair never falls in quiet the same way**

**You never seem to run out of things to say**

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looks so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles **

**Well your clothes never wear as well the next day**

**And your hair never falls in quiet the same way**

**You never run out of things to say**

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looks so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles **

**This is the story of a girl**

**Whose pretty face she hid from the world**

**And while she looks so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**This is the story of a- girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looks so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles **

**When she smiles!**

**~~~With the Girls~~~**

The girls had arrived at the mall and were now trying to decide on which store to go to. They were looking all around and could not agree on which one to go to. Sakura, Hianta, and Temari all wanted to go to Papaya. Ino and Tenten both wanted to go to Dress Barn, so they all went off to Papaya since Ino and Tenten was over ruled. The girls started to look for their own unique dresses.

"OMG, Hinata this dress is perfect for you, I can just see you now." Sakura said holding up a dress. **(Sorry you'll have to wait till the dance) **

"I agree Hinata that dress is perfect, just like this one is for Temari." Ino said holding one up.

"Ok, I'll get it and Temari Ino is right you should get that one." Hinata said grabbing her dress from Sakura.

"Alright I'll get it as long as Tenten gets this one." Temari said holding up the perfect dress for Tenten.

"Sure, now for Ino she has to get this one." Tenten smirked holding a dress up.

"Of course I'll get it I love it, now what about Sakura." Ino said looking at Sakura who had not found a dress yet.

"It's alright I'm sure I'll find something in my closet." Sakura said smiling.

"Alright if you say so." Ino said grabbing the girls dresses and paying for them.

The girls all paid for their dresses while Sakura headed out to Hinata's car, for a ride back to her home at the Uchiha' soon came out with her dress and drove Sakura back to the Uchiha's. She dropped Sakura off and drove off to her house. Sakura went inside and saw the living room light on. She went in their and saw Mikoto sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Mikoto-Chan, why are you down here?" Sakura asked looking at Mikoto. **(it's almost 10:00 pm)**

"Oh, Sakura dear, I didn't hear you come in. I'm just down hear reading, this has always been my favorite place to read." Mikoto said setting down her book. She patted the seat next to her and Sakura sat down.

"Oh ok then." Sakura said looking at her hands in her lap.

"So where were you after school?" Mikoto said looking at Sakura.

"Me and the girls went out to look for dresses at the mall." Sakura answered back to her.

"Oh, where is your dress sweetie?" Mikoto looked anxious.

"I didn't find one, and they were all so expensive also." Sakura looked sad.

"I have an idea come with me." Mikoto said grabbing Sakura and leading her up to the attic.

Mikoto opened the door and walked farther in. She took Sakura over to an old trunk, and started to dig through it. Soon she stopped and pulled out an old dress.

"This was my old dress for prom you can wear it if you want." Mikot smiled sadly.

"It's perfect Mikoto-Chan, thank you." Sakura said hugging Mikoto and taking the dress to her room.

**

* * *

**

**Anna: I know it's short but hey be happy I updated.**

**Pein: Yeah, I'm happy by the way am I gonna come in.**

**Anna: Actually I'm sorry to say I'll be ending this soon.**

**Konan: Good it's not that great anyway. *I knock her out***

**Anna: I do have another story you can read. But don't fret I might have a sequel to this but for now the next chapter is the end.**

**Pein: O'well I'm sure the other story is going to be better.**

**Anna: Yes it is better, atleast I think so.**

**Pein: Well untill the next and final chapter.**

**Everyone: REVIEW!!**


	15. Sequel

**HEy guys its Anna I decided not to do the prom in it just pretend they went and had fun if you want to see the dresses i will have pics posted on my profile. I also want to tell you all that I have the sequel up and would love for you all to read it.**

**I hope you all like it because I promise to work eally hard on it so please read it and review it.**

**That's all for this one!**


End file.
